Moving On
by wintryspice
Summary: Frozen/Rise of the Guardians modern AU. Elsa Frøberg and Jack Overland-Frost have been infatuated with each other since freshman year of high school. Despite being an adult who is ready to make it on her own, Elsa faces trials that come with being an adult in the real world. Ties in with Frost Family Drabbles
1. Saying Goodbye is Always Hard

**_"Dear Father,_**

**_For as long as I can remember, you've always told me that I should do whatever it takes to find my happiness in life. These last few years I think I've found the thing- no, the one who complete my happiness, and I've thought long and hard that if I stay here, I won't be able to fill that empty void that's been left after that incident two years ago. I love you so much, but I feel like I need to make this next chapter in my life my own, not yours, father. By the time you've gotten this letter, I'll be on a one-way flight to Icehurst, Maine. I love you, mor and Anna SO MUCH. But I'm old enough to know how I want to live my life. And that's with the one whom I love, Jack. _**

**_Please, let me find my happiness._**

**_Elsa."_**

(A few hours ago)

"Elsa, we've discussed this. That boy is dangerous!" Adgar exclaimed, smacking his pen on his desk as Elsa argued with him.

"You don't know him, far!" Elsa cried. "We're the same age! You never once cared to even meet with him face to face!"

"I don't want the heir to Frøberg Industries to throw her life away for some boy! What can he give you? Did you ever think to question that?"

"How dare you." Elsa growled. "How dare you say I'm throwing my life away! I NEVER agreed to take over this company, and I never will."

"Do not take that tone with me, young lady. Go to your room and we'll discuss this when your mother returns."

"I don't even live here anymore! I'm twenty-one years old, I'm old enough to take care of myself! Why do you think I moved out right after graduation?!

"Elsa Marie Frøberg-"

"I'm done." Elsa huffed, grabbing her blue handbag, storming out of her fathers office. "I can't do this anymore.."

"Elsa!" Anna called from down the hall, waving from her bedroom door.

"Anna!" Elsa cried running to her sisters arms. "Anna, I can't do this!"

"Elsa, listen to me," Anna said, leading her sister to her bed. "Mother and I support you 100%."

"Y-you do?" Elsa sniffled.

"Of course we do. She asked me to give this to you," Anna handed Elsa an envelope. "Of course, father has no idea whatsoever. Open it."

Elsa nodded, opening the glued envelope, a piece of paper folded over a think piece of paper, in front of a thinner piece of blue paper. Her eyes widened as she unwrapped the paper in front of the money, which appeared to be a one way plane ticket to Icehurst, Maine. She pulled the blue paper from the envelope; a check for $15,000.

"Anna, she-she didn't?!"

"We did." Anna smiled. "We figured it would be enough for at least a year and a half of rent until you got yourself that job you applied to a week ago."

"Oh Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, embracing her sister, fresh tears falling from her eyes. "You have no idea how much this means.. I don't even know what to say.."

"You can always thank mother later, besides, your plane leaves in a couple of hours." Anna smiled, patting Elsa's back. "And a certain someone is meeting you at the airport once you land."

"You mean.." Elsa's face lit up.

"Yep. Jackson Overland, the chap who won my sisters heart when they first met five years ago." Anna winked.

"I need to pack!" Elsa scurried to the door.

"Pack light, we'll send you everything else when you get settled into that house next to the lake."

"How did I end up with a clever and amazing younger sister?"

"Eh, you got lucky." Anna smiled, Elsa pulling her into a hug. "You need someone to take you to the airport.

"But what about my car?"

"I'll drive it up this weekend since it's spring break and I'll help you settle in. Just to keep you company." Anna said.

"You're only seventeen."

"I can drive by myself, Elsa. I deserve a out-of-state vacation."

"How will you get home? I don't think you can sprout wings in an instant."

"I'll take the train. The station isn't far from your place."

"Uh huh." Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess I should get going. Meet at my dorm in half an hour?"

"You got it, Els."

* * *

**About 45 minutes later**

Taking just the bare necessities, Elsa left her dorm room, previously arranged to be emptied by her mother and Anna the next day, with just a rolling carry-on suitcase, Jack's blue sweatshirt, phone and stuffed bear (shoved deep into her handbag). Anna pulled up to the dorm entrance in her Camry, Elsa ready to go once the car came to a stop. She threw her things into the back seat of Anna's car, quickly getting into the passenger seat, Anna driving off to the airport.

"So, you ready?' Anna asked, Elsa in the passenger seat, her hands clenched at her sides.

"I guess now's better than never, right?" Elsa asked, looking to Anna.

Anna nodded and reached in the back seat, handing her sister a card.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Anna smiled.

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she opened the pink envelope, unfolding the neatly folded cream paper within the envelope.

"_Dear Anna Elena Frøberg, _

_We at The University of New England College of Osteopathic Medicine are pleased to inform you that we have accepted your application for the Fall semester at our Portland...Maine..."_

"Anna, y-you got accepted?!"

"I DID!" Anna squeaked. "And start in September!"

"Wait, then that means you'll have to move...OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE MOVING TO MAINE."

"AND, we'll be able to see each other on weekends or days we don't have work or class." Anna winked, pulling up to the passenger drop-off area.

"But we won't if you don't get your butt out of my car. Your plane leave in two hours, but someone wants to see you off." Anna said, pointing behind her. "You'll need to get out for it to happen."

"R-right. Thank you Anna, I'll call you before my plane leaves and once I get there." Elsa hugged Anna, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Jeg elsker deg, Anna."

"Love you too, sis." Anna squeezed back. "Now hurry up." Anna shoved her sister back, Elsa smiling as she opened the passenger door.

"I can't let my daughter leave until she says goodbye to her mother."

"MOR!" Elsa exclaimed, running to her arms.

"You've made me so proud, elske. Keep it up."

"Mor, what about father?"

"He'll need to learn that his children eventually need to move on and begin lives of their own, like you and your sister." Idunn smiled, wrapping her arms around Elsa. "He may be upset you won't be taking over, but deep down, he's happy for you."

"He didn't sound like it earlier.." Elsa sighed.

"He's had a rough few months, elske. It'll take him a while to re-adjust."

Elsa nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Love, crying won't help," Idunn wiped the tears from Elsa's face with her thumb. "Now, hurry up. You're going to miss your plane if I don't let you go."

"Mmhm," Elsa replied, Anna hugging her from the back.

"Don't forget to call." Anna said.

"And make sure you make an extra set of keys for your sister and I."

"I will," Elsa wiped her eyes. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means."

"I want my girls to be happy, even if they have to move far away to reach their dreams."

"Takk, mor. Takk, Anna." Elsa said, grabbing her carry-on suitcase. "I'll remember to call before and after!"

"Love you!" Anna and Idunn replied, waving to Elsa as she disappeared through the revolving doors, turning around once she was inside and waving back at the luggage check. "My baby girls are growing up."

"Mother, do you think he saw the letter?"

Idunn's smile slightly disappeared, taking Anna's hand. "He's probably quite upset. Let's give him some space."

* * *

Adgar wiped his face with his handkerchief, noticing a neatly folded handwritten note in the middle of his desk. He raised an eyebrow, opening the letter, his eyes widening as he recognized his eldest daughter's handwriting.

"_Dear Father,_

_For as long as I can remember, you've always told me that I should do whatever it takes to find my happiness in life. These last few years I think I've found the thing- no, the one who complete my happiness, and I've thought long and hard that if I stay here, I won't be able to fill that empty void that's been left after that incident two years ago. I love you so much, but I feel like I need to make this next chapter in my life my own, not yours, father. By the time you've gotten this letter, I'll be on a one-way flight to Icehust, Maine. I love you, mor and Anna SO MUCH. But I'm old enough to know how I want to live my life. And that's with the one whom I love, Jack. _

_Please, let me find my happiness._

_Elsa."_

The piece of paper dropped from his hand, Adgar slumping into his chair. His hands flew to his face as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"My little girl," He sobbed. "What have I done?"

* * *

Jack sat in the arrivals waiting area, sipping on a white peppermint mocha as he folded a piece of paper in his hands. His ears perked up as a young woman's voice softly rang from his left side. "I'd figure you'd be here waiting for me." The voice chimed. _That voice. She's here. _Jack sat the book and his mocha down, happily gasping as Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, Jack twirling her in the air as people continued to pass by.

"I can't believe it..you're here!" Jack exclaimed.

"You know what?" Elsa softly asked, placing her hand against his warm cheek. "Neither can I." She smiled, placing a gently kiss upon his lips, running her fingers through his dark brown hair. She released her lips, wrapping her arms around his chest as she rested her head next to his heart. "I don't want this moment to end, Jack."

"It doesn't" Jack said. "We can continue this," Jack handed Elsa the paper. "at home."

"H-home?!" Elsa exclaimed, examining the paper. "Jack..did you.."

"Your mother said the money was for rent, but really, it's the down payment on our very own home. Elsa, we have a home!" Jack smiled.

"We do.." Elsa warmly said, running her hand over the picture of the two-story tan house. _Takk mor, takk Anna..takk far._

"Shall we?" Jack asked, holding his arm out to Elsa, who gladly wrapped her arm in Jacks, following him to the parking garage.

"We shall."


	2. I Have Confidence

Jack and Elsa left the airport, rain starting to trickle down from the cloudy skies, Jack's hand wrapped around Elsa's as they drove down the highway to their new home. Home. Elsa had always wanted one of her own, and finally, she was able to get one with the one she fell for back in high school. Jack popped a CD into the CD player, skipping to the fifteenth track.

"What CD is this?" Elsa asked, thumbing through Jack's enormous collection of CD's in a black case.

"Remember back in high school when the theatre department did the Sound of the Movies for their spring showcase?"

"I do, why do you ask?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My parents made a recording of the songs that were sang that night. I thought maybe we should listen to this particular song on our way to the house."

"Ookay.." Elsa replied, placing the CD case back on the ground. "It probably sounds horrid. I had laryngitis right before that."

"You sounded fine, just listen and relax."

Elsa nodded and sighed, the first few notes of the song bringing back memories from the spring showcase.

"_I have confidence in sunshine__  
__I have confidence in rain__  
__I have confidence that spring will come again__  
__Besides which you see I have confidence in me_

_Strength doesn't lie in numbers__  
__Strength doesn't lie in wealth__  
__Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers__  
__When you wake up - Wake Up!_

_It tells me all I trust I lead my heart to__  
__All I trust becomes my own__  
__I have confidence in confidence alone_

"Wow, that actually sounds pretty good for a recording." Elsa said, beginning to hum to the rest of the song, Jack catching her in the corner of his eye. He smiled and turned the volume up a little more. Elsa smiled and began to sing the last two lines of the song, rolling down the window as she belted out the

_"I have confidence in confidence alone  
Besides which you see I have confidence in me!"_

"Bravo, bravo!" Jack tapped his steering wheel. "Encore, encore!"

"Jack!" Elsa blushed, gently nudging his arm.

"What? You still have a great set of pipes, admit it."

"I guess I do, huh?" Elsa said.

"We're here." Jack said, slowing down as he pulled into the driveway of a two story home. Elsa opened the passenger door, her feet met with wet grass as she stepped out of the passenger side. Jack tossed her a set of keys, Elsa catching them on the first toss. "If you'll do the honors?"

Elsa nodded, stepping up the concrete steps leading to the front door. She slipped the key inside of the lock, turning the key as she twisted the "L" shaped door handle. Her mouth slightly fell open as she took the first steps into their new home, nothing in any room except for a couch, a TV with a stand, a microwave sitting on a cardboard box, and a mini fridge, all sitting in the living room. "It's...quite big."

"We do have a LOT of stuff though," Jack reminded her. "Which reminds me, our other things will be coming either tomorrow or Friday so I'll be taking two days off in case it comes on either day."

"You don't have to, I can always stay here."

"The orientation for your job? Remember?"

"Oo that's right." Elsa remembered.

"Wanna see your room? The bed just came today and I'm sure you'll love the bed set that's on it."

"Of course, I'm glad to hear I'm not sleeping on the floor." Elsa giggled, as she dashed up the stairs to the first door on the right. Her eyes widened with happiness as Jack flipped on the lights. On the full sized bed lay an icy blue duvet, folded neatly in half over a pale pastel mint green sheet set. A few tears fell from her eyes as they locked with a set of dolls, a red head and blonde doll sitting next together on top of the pillows. "M-my old doll! Where in the world did you get them!"

"You've got your sister to thank for that. She had this premonition you'd be moving away so she went hers with yours to keep you company."

"Oh Anna," Elsa qietly whispered to herself. "Anna. I NEED TO CALL HER." Elsa reached into her pocket, pulling out her slim iPhone, dialing Anna's number. "Anna? Oh good, you're still up."

"_Took you long enough to call. You two doing things you don't want me knowing about?"_

"You're sick."

"_You never know, you're that age-"_

"I'm going to cut you off right there. Now, I called because I'm here. In the house. With the dolls. Thank you, by the way." Elsa smiled, plopping onto the bed.

"_They were awfully lonely in the attic. I couldn't just send one."_

"Because I would miss you so much?'

_"Exactly why. Have you called mor yet?"_

"No, but I will when I get through talking to you."

_"Elsa?"_

"Hm?"

_"Father locked himself in his room after her read your letter. He's really heartbroken."_

"Anna, can we talk about this some other time?"

_"Y-yeah. Sure. Well I should go, gotta get up early tomorrow. Love you, Els."_

"Love you too, Anna." Elsa sniffled, wiping her eyes as she hung up. She sniffled and thumbed through her contacts, calling her mothers phone.

"_Elske?"_

"Mor," Elsa smiled. "Made it safe and sound."

_"I'm glad. Have you been to the house?"_

"Sitting on my bed as we speak," Elsa flopped back onto her pillows, the "Anna" doll in her hand. "I see Anna sent over the dolls."

_"She knows how much you adored them. Elsa?"_

"Yes, mor?"

_"We both love you very much, you know that right?"_

"Mmhm."

_"He misses you. You and your father should sit down and talk, when everything settles down. You don't have to, it's your choice."_

"I..I don't think anytime soon will work. I've got orientation in two days and I'll be bombarded with projects."

"_That's understandable, love. Whenever you're ready. It's getting late, I should let you go. I love you, Elsa."_

"Jeg elsker deg, mor." Elsa choked, hanging up. She placed the phone on the bed, breaking down into tears as she buried her face into a pillow. Jack stepped into the doorway, two cups of heavily sweetened coffee, just the way they liked their coffee, in hand.

"Hey, I brought us some...coffee." He sat the cups on the nightstand, sitting on the bed and scooping the sobbing blonde up into his arms. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I"m a horrid person, Jack!" Elsa cried, her eyeliner and mascara running down her cheeks, black smudges left behind on the pillow case. "I..I ran away from home because I can't get along with my father who doesn't have faith in anything I do! Ugh! I hate this!" Elsa cried, Jack pulling her head close to his heart.

"You did what you had to do. Your future isn't your fathers decision. It's yours and you followed your gut instinct and went outside of your comfort zone." Jack reassured the blonde, undoing her blonde braid as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You just need some time to re-adjust to a new routine. And find your way around town, because you don't want to get lost. Trust me."

Elsa sniffled, wiping off the running makeup and looking up to the brown haired cutie. "Why is it that you're always right?"

"Because...I am." Jack smiled, "booping" her nose. "And on that note of being right,"

Elsa's stomach growled.

"You're probably starving."

Elsa softly chuckled, placing her hands on her stomach. "Pretty observant, I'll give you that." She winked.

"Chinese, pizza, or sushi?"

"Why not all three?" Elsa asked, being a hundred percent serious.

"Did I hear you right? All three?"

"There's this great invention called "leftovers" for when you need food for the next few days, and I;m sure all you have in that fridge of yours is soda, water and poptarts."

"AND carrots."

"Blech."

"Just for you, Els," Jack smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek. "All three is it. Any special requests?"

"You've never seen my sister and I eat have you?"

"Can't say that I have."

"You better let me do the ordering .You'll like my system, trust me."

* * *

"Did you talk to her?" Adgar asked as he tuned the page of his book, Idunn pulling the sheets and duvet over herself and her husband.

"As in "her", you mean Elsa, right?"

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Adgar." Idunn replied, turning her body toward her husband. "She's at that age where she is supposed to be starting her own life. The same will happen with Anna once she gets ready for college."

"Idunn," Adgar sat his book down on his lap. "I can't help but picture something happening to her while she's with that...that punk."

"Adgar, Jack is a perfectly fine young man. They're the same age, and he's got a steady job-"

"Working at a pastry shop? Idunn, that is not a steady job."

"He runs a well known bakery, elske. A bakery that he himself uses to train the incoming chefs for the Disney Resorts." Idunn replied, tossing Adgar's book to the side as he began to pick it up. "You don't have to like him, but isn't our daughter's happiness, both Elsa and Anna's, our priority?"

Adgar was speechless, looking down at the sheets as he sighed. "Our priority.."

"Yes. A priority."

"What if they have se-"

"Goodnight, Adgar." Idunn turning out the light.

"But darling, what if they get into a situation they can't get out of?"

"They're smart enough to protect themselves. Now go to sleep."

* * *

"Chow mein, chicken fried rice, Hawaiian pizza with extra Canadian bacon, spaghetti, kung pao chicken," Jack examined every single item of food Elsa took the liberty of ordering and having delivered to the house. "Barbecued pork, broccoli beef, orange chicken, chicken subgum, crab puffs, tuna nigiri, California rolls and teriyaki chicken?"

"Welcome to the diet of the Frøberg sisters, Mister Frost." Elsa smiled, helping herself to a box of chow mein with her chopsticks. "Wow, this stuff is better than than the stuff back in Heartford."

"And where do you expect to keep all of this food? My fridge isn't big enough."

"We'll put it in the garage. It's cold enough back there and we'll eat it tomorrow." Elsa replied, munching on a crab puff.

"You and your sister sure have an affinity for food." Jack said, taking a bite of nigiri.

"Runs in the family. Especially on my father's side. He would tell Anna and I stories about how his great-great-great grandmother and her sister had horrendous appetites and would eat everything in sight, especially the Belgian chocolate."

"Oh really now? And I assume you've developed their appetite as well."

"Guilty as charged. Especially on semester breaks. Anna would come over to my dorm and we'd stay up until the break of dawn and eat ice cream out of those giant plastic tubs you get at the grocery store while watching I Love Lucy reruns."

"So I figure I need to go shopping for when your sister comes." Jack sighed, resting his back against the couch, noticing Elsa starting to nod off as she struggled to bring the chopsticks full of chow mein to her mouth. "I think it might be bedtime for you, missy." Jack said.

"Mm? Nah, I'm fine," Elsa blushed, her eyelids feeling heavier by the second as she sat the chopsticks down on the container. "Just about to catch a (yawn) second wind." She tiredly smiled.

"Nope, to bed with you." Jack said, scooping Elsa up into his arms.

"But I dun wanna.." Elsa yawned once more, snuggling into Jack's chest. "Brush my teeth first.."

"Okay, but hurry up." Jack said as he carried her into the stark white bathroom, giving the blonde some pricacy.

Elsa tiredly opened the counter drawers, pulling out a tube of winter fresh tooth paste, a circular container sitting under a pack of shaving razors. "What the..." Pulling the container from the drawer, she opened the blue sphere, a packet of pills resting under a hand-written note that read "For: Big Sis."

Elsa shook her head, opening the note.

"Just in case you two decide to take things a bit further, and for those irregular cycles."

Elsa blushed, shoving the container into her pocket. She quickly squeezed toothpaste onto her blue toothbrush and brushed her teeth as fast as she could, catching her breath as she rested her hands against the sink. She looked into the mirror, her hair still down, a bit tousled from Jack taking down her braid. She pulled the blue container from her pocket and gulped, opening the lid and popping one of the small blue pills out of the plastic. "Well, my cycles are irregular..." She whispered to herself. "And..we..I don't know..." She hesitated for a moment, but shook her head as she turned the faucet on, filling an empty cup with water, plopping the pill onto her tongue. She brought the cup to her mouth and swallowed the pill, letting out a sigh of relief as Jack knocked on the door.

"You okay in there, snowflake?"

"Yeah! J-just a minute!" Elsa responded, shoving the container back in her pocket as she opened the door. "You're right," She yawned. "I guess I am a bit tired."

"I'll walk you to your room." Jack smiled, leading her by the hand out of the bathroom and up the stairs.

"Um, Jack?"

"Yep?"

"Where..where are you sleeping tonight?"

"The couch. My bed is coming tomorrow so the couch will do for now."

"Oh..I see." Elsa replied, biting her lip. "Will you wait here a minute?"

"Sure..." Jack raised an eyebrow as Elsa closed the door behind her, changing into a pair of purple shorts and white tank top from her bag. She took a deep breath and swung the door open, Jack already in his pajama bottoms and sweatshirt.

"You're not sleeping on that horrendously uncomfortable couch."

"Okay, so where exactly am I going to sleep? My car?"

"N-no.." Elsa blushed. "In..in here."

"Elsa,"

"I'm scared, alright?" Elsa blushed. "Just for tonight, please."

"If it'll make you feel better, alright." Jack smiled as Elsa scooted over to the left side of the bed, placing a pillow between her and the empty side. "A barrier huh?"

"You're a tricky one, Frost. You stay on that side, I'll stay on this side."

"You got it, snowflake." Jack said, turning off the lights, climbing onto the empty side of the bed as Elsa pulled the covers over themselves. "Goodnight, Elsa."

"Godnatt, Jack." Elsa yawned, her hand reaching over the pillow, resting it on his shoulder. Jack quietly chuckled, placing a kiss on her delicate hand as his right hand reached for his shoulder. Elsa gently tugged at his shoulder, Jack looking over to the half-asleep blonde. "turn this way."

Jack turned over, their fingers intertwining as their hands rested on the pillow, his right hand gently brushing against Elsa's warm cheek. "I love you."

Elsa's eyes fluttered open, warmly smiling as she removed the pillow, Jack drawing her closer to his chest. "I love you too, Jack."


	3. I Love Her

1 in the morning. Who in their right mind is wide awake at one in the morning? On a Wednesday for goodness sake! Jack lay in Elsa's bed, eyes wide open as the blonde flopped onto her back, snoring away as if a lawn mower were running in the room. He turned his head to the side, noticing a line of drool running down Elsa's chin. If it weren't for her being absolutely gorgeous, he would been out of that room like the Roadrunner being chased by Wylie Coyote. He pulled the pillow over his head, muffling some of the vibrations coming from Elsa's throat. And for a moment, it stopped. She let out a snort, rolling onto her side. Jack removed the pillow from his head and was met with a smack to the face by Elsa's hand.

_You're lucky you're really adorable when you're asleep. _Jack thought as he pushed the blonde's bangs back behind her ear.

"Mm," Elsa softly moaned, readjusting herself on the mattress. "Your hair..smells like marsh..mallows."

"What the.." He whispered. "Elsa, are you awake."

"I can..bake. I'll bake you..a pie.." She happily yawned, still dead asleep.

"Oh this could be fun," Jack smiled as he formulated a conversation in his head. "Elsa, I love you."

"Too...you.."

"Goodnight, snowflake," Jack kissed her on the hand, wrapping it around the "Anna" doll which sat above Elsa's head.

"G'nighttt..."

-beeep beeeep beeep-

Elsa's alarm went off at seven-thirty sharp. She sat up in her bed, stretching her arms out as she let out an enormous yawn, smacking her lips as she swung herself out of bed, the other side empty. She didn't take notice of it until she began to walk down the staircase, wrapping a hanging blanket around her arms, smelling the most fantastic smell she had ever smelled; pancakes. And not just any pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes.

"Jack?" She yawned, pulling the blanket around her tighter. "Brr."

"Ah good, you're awake." HE smiled, still in his pajamas. "Sorry, but the heat won't be on until later today." he replied, flipping a few pancakes on the electric griddle on the floor of the kitchen. "Stove will be here today, as well as the fridge and dishwasher. Lots of necessary things coming out way today."

"I assure you I won't freeze to death," Elsa smiled, her stomach growling. "But I am, however, really hungry."

"Even after all that food we downed last night? You're a champ."

"Never once got sick, either." Elsa winked, taking a seat near the griddle.

"Careful, you might burn yourself if you get too close."

"I won't hurt myself." Elsa stuck her tongue out. "I'm not a delicate flower."

"But you will get burnt if you touch it." Jack tapped the end of the spatula on Elsa's head. "And getting burnt hurts."

"Yeah, yeah. Less talking, more pancakes."

"Keep your socks on, they'll be done in a minute. There's no syrup."

"That's fine, I'll eat them plain."

"We will have syrup tomorrow, I can assure you that." Jack replied, plopping the done pancakes onto a paper plate. "Now milady, take whichever ones you want and take a shower. We've got a LOT of work to do today."

"Does that include going to Ikea? I've heard horror stories from couples that didn't survive five minutes inside of an Ikea store." Elsa said, taking a bite of pancake.

"It's the cheapest place to get furniture. Besides," Jack smiled. "They've got soft serve and Swedish Meatballs."

"Okay, Ikea. What's next?"

"Off to Mund and Tanya's house to get my movie, game and CD collection."

"We're going to have quite the collection of movies and music," Elsa chuckled. "Anna is coming up this weekend with my car to bring my things."

"If she's coming over, we should probably get a bigger fridge," Jack nervously laughed. "And maybe a toaster."

"You can't go wrong with a toaster, especially for the abundance of poptarts you've accumulated in that tiny fridge." Elsa giggled, taking another bite of pancake. "I'm gonna shower," She said, tossing the paper plate into a nearby trashcan.

"You can use my apple shampoo."

"You use apple shampoo?" Elsa snorted.

"Haha, laugh it up, blondie." Jack rolled his eyes, bringing the electric griddle over to the sink. "towels are in the lower cabinet under the sink. Yours are purple, just for the record."

"Be out in a few." Elsa smiled, blowing him a kiss.

* * *

"Anna, are you all packed for Maine?" Idunn asked as she stood in the doorway of Anna's room.

"Yeah," Anna replied, wiping her brow. "She sure has a TON of stuff in her dorm. I imagine the place they have is big enough for everything she owns." She said, stacking Elsa's packed boxes on top of one another to the side of her room. "It's really weird not having her around."

"It is, isn't it?" Idunn replied, taking a seat on Anna's bed. "Are you sure you don't want me going with you?"

"Mother, I'm a big girl," Anna smiled. "I'll take the train home. I've got plenty of pepper spray and Tae Kwon Do under my belt. Besides, I don't leave until Friday morning."

"I know, elske," Idunn replied. "But you're still seventeen. I worry about you."

"The only one you should worry about is papa," Anna said. "I'm starting to think he's regretting what he said to Elsa."

"He has, alright. We just have to give those two time until they can come together and talk things over." Idunn sighed, helping Anna tape the last two boxes up.

"Mor?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you think Elsa and Jack will get married?"

"You never know, they might." Idunn smiled, mussing Anna's hair.

* * *

"Never. Again." Elsa growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've got that right," Jack replied, handing over his container of Swedish meatballs to Elsa. "Never again will we risk our relationship for a trip to Ikea."

"Salt shakers," Elsa said. "We fought over SALT SHAKERS." Elsa took the container and popped a meatball in her mouth.

"Lesson learned, that's for sure," Jack replied. "Well now that's out of the way, FINALLY, how about we go to BJ's and get some grub for the next few days?" He asked, turning off of the freeway.

"If you promise that I can cook the entire time my sister is here, we've got a deal." Elsa winked.

"You sure you won't be too tired from orientation to do that?"

"Of course not," Elsa giggled. "I need all the practice I can get for when that piece of property gets put on the market."

"For the bakery."

"For OUR bakery. That's been our dream ever since high school," Elsa reminded Jack. "Speaking of high school, do you remember when we first started dating?"

"You know what, I do," Jack replied. "But technically, we didn't start dating until after that ridiculous holiday party my aunt and uncle dragged me to."

"That's right!" Elsa exclaimed. "And I accidentally spilled grape juice on your shoes. Your face was so red that night, but I'm sure it wasn't from the grape juice."

"I'm sure it was locking eyes with your icy blue irises." Jack smiled, pulling into the grocery store parking lot. "It's funny how those things happen." Jack parked in a spot close to the doors, looking over to Elsa as she looked down at her knees, biting her lip. "You okay?"

"Mhm. It's just that my father would be..I don't know.. He's still really upset about me refusing to take over his company."

"You should talk to him, Els." Jack said, turning off the car. "I mean, not now, but eventually you two have to straighten things out."

"I know, I know. He just doesn't understand that this isn't the seventies anymore, let alone the 1800's. You can't just marry off your daughter and expect her to run an entire business of foreign trade." Elsa sighed. "It's just so frustrating, ya know?"

"I don't, but I can tell it's making you pretty steamed."

"I must sound like a broken record." She softly laughed. "I'm sorry, won't do that again."

"No, no. I think we should still talk about it. Maybe not at the moment, but maybe over dinner tonight? And this time we actually go out somewhere nice?"

"That sounds...OH. FAEN!" Elsa exclaimed, smacking her hands to her knees.

"What?" Jack asked, slightly startled.

"I have nothing nice to wear! I left EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING in my dorm!"

"Woah, woah!" Jack said. "I'll take you to the mall right after we go shopping, alright? Calm yourself," He said placing his hand on hers.

"Mmhm.." Elsa nodded, unbuckling her seat belt, opening the passenger door. "Why not drop me off so I can go pick something out? The fridge is coming today, right?"

"Between two and four." Jack replied, grabbing a cart. "Plenty of time to shop, it's only ten."

"Even if I want it to be a surprise?"

"Fine," Jack smiled. "But first, we shop for food."

* * *

"Did we really need pizza rolls?" Jack asked, second guessing Elsa's choices of groceries they bought.

"Anna loves them," Elsa stuck her tongue out. "And I..tend to fancy the pepperoni ones once in a while."

"You two are garbage disposals," Jack laughed.

"We are indeed, Jack." Elsa siggled, Jack pulling into the mall parking lot.

"Okay, here's the plan. You've got three hours to pick something to wear tonight you feel most suitable to wear on a date. I'll come get you once the fridge and stove comes, then I'll bring you home, we get ready and we'll be on our way. Sound like a plan?"

Elsa gave him the thumbs up as Jack came to a complete stop, bolting from the passenger seat as she clutched her blue handbag, waving goodbye as she slowed herself down, opening the door to one of her favorite department stores: If/Then. Elsa knew EXACTLY where to go and what to get for this special night. She went straigh to the misses department to where the fancy, yet affordable dresses hung. Choosing a strapless black rosy-laced a-line dress, a mint green shoulder sleeved thigh length dress, and a maroon halter dress with a flared skirt.

Finding herself a fitting room, she tried on every single one of the dresses. First, the black lacy dress. "Nope, WAY too short." Elsa sighed, pulling the dress off and popping on the mint dress. She smiled, twirling in the mirror, until she looked at the back, the space wide open between her shoulders and hips. "Oh, heavens above Norway, NO." And lastly, the maroon dress. She tied the necks-strings together, flaring out the skirt of the dress. She twirled around in the mirror, the skirt floating high, but low enough to not wear a slip underneath. She smiled, biting her lip as she looked at the price tag. "$40? Ooh..a bit steep.." then she looked at herself again, her cheeks aglow. "Well...i can splurge a little, right?"

"Heeeey Jack." Jack's friend Kristoff said, his truck with the new fridge and stove pulled up in his driveway.

"Hey Kris, that was fast." Jack said, munching on last night's chow mein.

"Yeah, finished the previous delivery a bit early so I thought I'd bring them over. Elsa here yet?" Kristoff asked as Jack tossed him a fortune cookie.

"Yeah, she got here last night. She's at the mall after a freakout of a lack of "nice" clothing." Jack said, shaking his head.

"You gonna ask her tonight?"

"Yeah," Jack smiled. "M-maybe. I really don't know. It might be too early?"

"You know she's gonna say yes, Jack." Kristoff replied, cracking open the fortune cookie and handing the small piece of paper to Jack. "It's still good, I haven't read it."

"You will find happiness the next time you see the one who adores you." Jack read. "Kris, the fortune cookie is a bit late."

-buzz buzz-

"Elsa?"

"_Jack, I'm ready to come home now. Wow, it sounds so weird to call this home." Elsa smiled on the other side of the line. _

"Be there soon," Jack said. "Love you."

_"Love you."_

"Well, I trust you in MY my house, just don't break anything."

"You have nothing to break, what are you talking about?" Kristoff chuckled as Jack grabed the car keys, unlocking the car door.

"Just don't misplace anything. Elsa has eyes like a hawk and a memory like a camera."

* * *

"So, you found a dress, huh?" Jack asked as Elsa climbed into the car, closing the door and clutching the black bag against her chest.

"Mhm. You can't see it until we get into the restaurant..or wherever you planed for us to go."

"You'll just have to wait and see." Jack smiled, leaning in to give Elsa a kiss. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Elsa smiled.

* * *

**Later that Evening**

-riiiimg riiiiing-

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she placed her sister on speakerphone.

_"Heeeeeeey you!_" Anna exclaimed. "_So...how was last night?"_

"Anna, we didn't-"

_"Nah, I'm just kidding. So...I hear you have a date tonight."_

"I do- hey! How do you know?!"

_"A little birdie told me."_

"And this birdie tell you that you're a snoop?"

_"No.."_ Anna smiled over the phone. _"But your date is gonna be really fuunnn!"_

"Your enthusiasm makes me question whether I should share things with you."]

"_Come on, sis!"_

"Kidding, Anna." Elsa paused. "A-Anna?"

_"Yep?"_

"Thank you...I found the container in the bathroom drawer."

_"Don't mention it. It sucks to have irregular-"_

"ANNA HE SLEPT IN MY BED LAST NIGHT." Elsa blurted as she pinned her bun.

_"Wait..wait what?! He did?! Elsa...did you two..?_

"Ohhh geez, why did that come out.."

_"Elsa?!"_

"No! We..Of course not!" Elsa defended herself.

_"Geez, give me a heart attack. I know you're an adult but don't scare me like that! Not exactly ready to become "Aunt Anna" yet."_

"Sorry. It...it was just temporary. That couch was atrocious."

"_Well...as long as you weren't being...you know."_

"Yes, mother." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Hey, I gotta go. We're leaving soon. Love you."

_"Love you too."_ Anna replied. _"Oh, and Elsa?"_

"Hm?"

"Have fun tonight."

"I will. Bye Anna." Elsa smiled, hanging up. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her lips with a faint red gloss. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Mund I'm going to do it." Jack said as he held the phone over his ear.

"After all these years, you're finally going to ask her?" Mund asked in his Australian accent.

"I am. I'm finally going to ask Elsa to marry me."


	4. Fries, Shakes and Heartaches

"Evening, Idunn," Adgar smiled as his wife entered the dining room. "Heidi said dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Idunn pulled out a chair, sitting on the soft cushion as she scooted herself in, gently placing a hand on the table as she reached for a flute of champagne. She nodded as she swallowed her sip, only replying with an "Mhm," her eyes closed. She looked to Adgar, the man ready to break down at any second. "Darling, are you alright?"

Adgar clenched his fists, biting his lip as his leg started shaking, his wife telling something was wrong. "N-no, darling. Nothing's..wrong.." He pulled on the collar of his shirt, pulling it away from his neck as if the room were getting unusually hot. "It's pretty hot in here."

"It's barely sixty-six degrees," Idunn replied, her eyes widening as Adgar slipped from his seat, slumping onto the floor. "ADGAR!" She cried, nearly jumping from her seat. She rushed to her husband's side, turning him onto his back, placing her ear next to his chest to check if he was still breathing. "Darling, please...please wake up!"

"Mother, I've finished packing-"

"ANNA!" Idunn cried, Anna dashing to her mother's side, her hands flying to her mouth as she saw her unconscious father on the ground.

"What happened?!"

"Your father...he looked so anxious. He fell out of his chair..Call an ambulance, elske!"

"O-okay! Should I call Elsa?"

"We don't need her worrying right now, love." Idunn replied, tossing her phone to Anna to call an ambulance. "She doesn't need to know about this..yet."

* * *

"Well well, look at you!" Jack exclaimed, zipping up his black dress jacket, as Elsa graced the staircase with her presence. She gracefully took every step as if she were walking on a cloud, her cheeks a soft pink, lips a lovely crimson red, light maroon eyelids, finished off with a lovely twisted bun with a crystal barrette on the side of her head.

"You think it's not too showy?" She asked, giving a twirl as she stepped off of the last step.

"Unless you were going to a cabaret, it's perfectly fine," The brown-haired man smiled, offering the blonde his hand. "Our carriage awaits, milady."

"Now did you really get a carriage or is a pack of wild horses going to pull us in your Prius?" Elsa smirked.

"You'll have to see for yourself when we get outside." jack winked, leading Elsa to the door, arm linked in hers. "Close your eyes."

Elsa nodded. "Eyes closed." She smiled, almost stumbling in her heels as Jack led her outside of the house and to the end of the driveway. She tipped her head back and forth, waiting to uncover her eyes.

"Okay, Els. Open."

Elsa opened her eyes, her face lighting up two shades of pink brighter as a legitimate carriage with two white horses stood right in front of her, Kristoff nodding his head to Elsa. "Your carriage awaits." He smiled.

"Y-you really got horses!" Elsa smiled as she skipped to the curb. She looked up, Kristoff tipping his hat to her. "Kristoff! Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you since high school!" Elsa exclaimed as Kristoff jumped from the carriage, opening the door for her to step into. "How have you been?" She asked, taking a seat right behind the driving seat.

"Oh, you know. Moved out here with my parents to work in their construction business. Working part time at the appliance warehouse, part time construction, helping your goofball make bakery deliveries that I get roped into."

"Well you've certainly done more than I could have done in five years," Elsa giggled.

"Didn't you apply to that culinary school that's nearly impossible to get into unless you're a gifted baker?" Kristoff asked as he closed the door behind Jack.

"I did indeed," Elsa smiled. "Orientation is-" Her phone vibrated. Elsa pulled out her phone, an email from the culinary school alerting everyone that orientation had been moved to next Friday afternoon at one. "Apparently it's been changed to next Friday. I suppose it gives me more time to get used to the town."

"Well that's good," Kristoff said, hopping back into the driving seat. "Say, Jack," He asked, clicking his tongue to get the horses moving. "Did you take her to the bakery yet?"

"Not yet, Kris," Jack sat back, wrapping his arm around Elsa. "If timing permits I will tomorrow. Sound like a plan, Els?"

"If you've got free samples, I'm all for it," Elsa winked. "I haven't had one of your scones since...last year I believe."

"They've gotten better." Jack boasted. "I tweaked the blueberry recipe a bit. You'll like it, I promise."

"I know I will," Elsa smiled, wrapping her jacket tighter around her shoulders.

"Cold?"

"Not really," Elsa looked up to Jack, the young man handing her a red rose. "Thank you." She smiled.

"It's fitting because..you know. The guy gets a girl a flower..preferably a rose."

"It's lovely, Jack." She smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now, why don't you be a good boy and tell me where we're off to."

"I'll give you a hint. It's got your favorite dessert." HE winked.

"Cold Stone?"

"Not even close." Jack winked, the horses picking up the pace as Kristoff gently cracked the reins. "How much longer, Kris?"

"This isn't an Ascot Racecourse, Overland." Kristoff replied, tossing him a pair of wadded up tights. "Els, I figured you might get cold so here are a pair of my sisters tights. I promise you they've never been worn, I swear."

"Thank you Kris." Elsa smiled, tucking the tights into her clutch. "How cold exactly does it get in Icehurst in March?"

"The fifties, sometimes the forties. Depends on the wind," Kristoff replied, pulling on the reins. "Welp, we've reached our destination." He said, jumping down from the carriage. "Elsa," He said, smiling as he opened the carriage door.

"Why thank you, young man!" She smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Kristoff gave Jack a snarky look, raising his eyebrows. "What if there's a roadblock in your plans tonight, OVERland?"

"Whatever faith you have in me Bjorgman is horribly low. Go get yourself a refil." Jack said, handing Kristoff the keys to his car.

"Oh so you want me to chauffeur you around?"

"No, just in case something happens." Jack nudged his best friend, Kristoff waving goodbye.

"Have fun you two!"

"Thanks Kris!" Elsa waved, linking arms with Jack as she nuzzled into his arms as her smile widened. "Red Robin, huh?"

"Well they DO have our favorite milkshakes, don't they?"

"Mint Oreo with a ton of whipped cream piled onto the extra milkshake. You know me so well, don't you?" Elsa warmly asked, Jack placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You never know, their cake is pretty amazing too," Jack said, opening the door for Elsa.

"Why thank you, elske." She smiled.

"Always, Els."

* * *

"Mother, how is he?" Anna anxiously asked as Idunn softly closed the door to Adgar's room, her mother sitting next to him, no longer in a panic.

"The good news is that it wasn't a heart attack," She said, Anna handing her a cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"What was it?" She innocently asked.

"The doctor said it was arrhythmia. Not as serious as a heart attack, but still concerning." Idunn sighed, leaning back in the chair. "He's been too stressed out to realize he's hurting himself."

"Maybe you and papa should take a vacation, like back to Norway to get his mind off of the business and everything with Elsa." Anna suggested, taking a bite of scone. "He did seem out of sorts the past few weeks."

"That's your father. He says nothing is wrong, then at the worst possibly moment, this happens." Idunn slightly rolling her eyes, taking a slightly larger sip of coffee.

"Mother, when should we tell Elsa? I know her and papa aren't on speaking terms, but wouldn't she be upset if no one told her about this?"

Idunn paused, setting the cup of coffee on the floor, taking a slight breath and looking to the red head. "She's a phone call away. I think she'd take it better if you called her, elske."

"If I call her, she's going to freak out. You better, mor," Anna said ,handing her mother her phone. "She seems to listen to you more than me."

* * *

"These fries.." Elsa said, munching on her own personal boat of steak fries. "Oh my gosh, they're amazing."

"You've got a thing for steak fries, huh?"

"There's some great stories behind these fries, Jack," Elsa smiled, dipping the next fry in a container of ranch. "See, when Anna and I would come here, we would take at least four to five to go boxes home."

"How'd you split them up if you got five?" Jack asked, taking a sip of pepsi.

"Oh no, five boxes each."

"EACH!" Jack slightly choked on his drink. "What, did you like eat the leftovers in a single sitting or..what?"

"Those fries made at least six lunches for school the next day. Such healthy eaters, huh?"

"Very," Jack coughed.

Elsa smiled, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink as she looked into Jack's icy blue irises. She held her hands out to Jack, Jack taking the liberty of placing his hands under hers, wrapping his fingers under hers.

"Did I mention you look absolutely stunning tonight?" Jack asked as the waiter placed an extra plate of fries at the table. "Thank you!" He called.

"About eight," Elsa giggled. "I've been counting."

"Persistent, are we?"

"Persistent, but not crazy." Elsa replied, her phone beginning to buzz next to her. She felt the vibrations and opened her purse. "Anna?" She cocked her eyebrow, looking up to Jack. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time!" He called, pulling the black box out of his coat pocket and opening the top, grinning ear to ear as the small, round diamond shimmered in the light hanging above him. "Nothing's going t go wrong." He assured himself.

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she went into the bathroom, taking a seat on one of the red chairs.

"Elsa, it's me." Idunn softly said into the phone, her voice slightly shaking.

"Mor? Why do you have Anna's phone?"

"Well, elske. Your father..he fainted earlier tonight."

"Wh-what?" Elsa asked, her heart beginning to race faster, almost as if she were able to hear every single beat with her own ears. "What happened? Is he alright?" She asked, pacing the floor.

"He's fine, elske. He's in the hospital and they want to keep him overnight to monitor his heart."

"D-did he have a heart..attack?"

"It's arrhythmia. He's been stressing himself a bit too much, but he'll be fine."

Elsa couldn't speak, forgetting to catch the last bit about the arrhythmia, silence falling between the phone lines.

"Elske?"

"What?" Elsa's voice shook, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"I know you and Jack were out, and I didn't mean to interrupt your outing, but I thought I should let you know."

"No, you didn't interrupt anything, mor." Elsa wiped her nose. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Elsa, you don't have to-"

"Mor, I'm part of the reason he's stressing out so much, I need to fix this," Elsa said. "Which hospital is he in?"

"Mt. Sinai, room 406 on the fourth floor."

"Of all things...why did it have to be tonight," She grumbled under her breath. "We'll be there as soon as we can, mor."

"Take your time love," Idunn replied. "If need be, you two can stay at the house so you don't have to get a hotel. You know where the spare key is."

"Mmhm," Elsa wiped her eyes. "See you in a little while."

"Don't rush yourselves, love. It's not as serious as it is. See you, elske."

-click-

Elsa composed herself, her eyeliner beginning to run from her waterline. She rubbed her pinky finger on her lower lid, sniffling as she wiped away the runny eyeliner. "Idiot." She shook her head, leaving the bathroom. She went back to the table, Jack quickly slipping the black box back into his pocket. He could tell, as she sat down, that something was terribly wrong.

"Hey..are you alright?" Jack asked, reaching for her hand.

Elsa looked up at Jack, tears spilling out of her eyes as her lips trembled. "Jack...my father is in the hospital."

"That's..that's terrible!" HE exclaimed, grabbing his coat and throwing it over Elsa's shoulders. "I'm taking you back home," He said, getting ready to call Kristoff.

"Jack..you don't need to do this.." Elsa sniffled.

"Unless you want your father to hate even more by making you fly home alone, I'm taking you." Jack insisted, dialing Kristoff's number. _It can wait, Jack. Tonight was a sign._ "Kris, I need me car. Get ready for a spur of the moment trip to New York."

"_Why all of the sudden do you want to go to the big apple?"_

"Elsa had a family emergency. I need to take her home," Jack said, pressing the phone closer to his cheek.

"I take it you didn't ask her yet," Kristoff said ,shuffling to find the keys to the car in Jack's mess of a kitchen.

"Not yet. I think it was a sign that it wasn't the right time yet," Jack said at above a whisper. "But thank you, Kris."

"Not a problem, Frosty." Kristoff replied, locking the door behind him, hopping into the car.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?"

Elsa turned her head as her ears perked up to Jack asking Kristoff to accompany them.

"I-I don't know.. Elsa's father doesn't seem to like me that much."

"But I have a feeling Anna would love if you came along," Jack smiled through the phone.

"I'm in!"

"See you in a few,' Jack said hanging up the phone. "You okay?"

"I-I'll be fine," Elsa said, wrapping Jack's jacket tighter over her shoulders. "I just want to go home..not for long though.."

"Els, everything's going ot be fine. You'll have an opportunity to talk to him and straighten everything out." Jack placed his credit card on the table as the waitress came by. "Could we get a to go box for these?" He asked.

"Sure thing, and the milkshakes too?"

Elsa turned her head to Jack, sniffling.

"Milkshakes to go would be great."

"you don't have to do this," Elsa wiped her eyes.

"I know," Jack replied. "But I want to."

"Thank you," She said, resting her head on his shoulder, the waitress bringing two milkshakes in to-go-cups and two burgers in to-go-containers, taking the card. "This means a lot.."

"Anytime, snowflake." Jack smiled, kissing her forehead. "Kris will be here shortly, so once she brings my card back, we'll go wait for him." Elsa nodded, the waitress handing Jack back the card and a receipt to sign.

"I pruned our night out," Elsa sighed, the couple walking outside to wait for Kristoff.

"No! You didn't Elsa-"

"No, this was supposed to be something special! You've had this all planned out and here I am, ruining everything because-"

Jack stood in front of her, his hands on her cheeks the bag of food in her hands. "Look at me." He said, Elsa nodding. "Things happen. Sometimes for good things, sometimes bad. Don't let this bug you forever. We can reschedule, it's not a problem." Elsa once again nodded, Jack secretly pulling the box out of the left pocket, along with a tissue. He wiped the blonde's eyes with the soft piece of tissue, gently patting under her nose. "big girls don't cry, remember?"

Elsa bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Jack, Jack placing his hand right under her neatly pinned bun. "You might wanna take this out," Jack said. "it takes almost eight hours to get to New York, and you might want to get some sleep on the way there."

"Oh, right," Elsa said, Jack taking the bag of food from her, undoing her bun, her platinum locks falling to the small of her back.

-honk honk-

"Well, our ride is here. Shall we?" Jack asked, taking Elsa's delicate hands.

The blonde looked up to Jack, nodding and quietly whispering yes as Jack opened the back left door for Elsa. She slid to the far right, Jack closing the door as he got into the seat, Elsa resting her head on Jack's lap after she clicked the seatbelt. "We'll be there as soon as you wake up," Jack whispered. "I promise." He softly said, Elsa's eyes closing as a fresh stream of tears cascaded down her cheeks.

_Takk, Jack. Takk, Kris._


	5. Cool Beans

To Jack and Kristoff, the hours seemed to roll slowly by like a snail on the sidewalk. As for Elsa, who happened to be zonked out since they left at ten the previous night, it only seemed she had been sleeping for almost an entire day. While Kristoff and Jack took turns driving, Elsa still slept in the back seat, curled up in Jack's leather jacket. Jack could hear the blonde softly sniffle and mumble incoherent phrases in what seemed to be Norwegian, throwing in names like "Anna", "bunny" and "buttface". Jack reached his hand behind the passenger seat, running his hands through Elsa's wavy locks, gently smiling as she continued to slumber.

"Poor kid," Jack softly said.

"She's a tough cookie, Jack,"Kristoff said, taking a drink of water from his water bottle.

"I can't help but feel at least a little responsible for this. She left home because of me."

"Well that was her choice, wasn't it? She's an adult now, she can make her own decisions. You on the other hand.."

"Ha ha, very funny. Says the one who doesn't have a very, very well known bakery." Jack stuck his tongue out.

"We'll be there in less than twenty minutes, Jack." Kristoff whispered as he turned onto the exit, the gas tank warming lighting up on the dashboard. "But first, we need gas."

"I'll get coffee, you get gas?"

"Sure thing, buddy." Kristoff replied as he pulled into the first gas station they could find.

"What kind you want?" Jack asked as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"White Chocolate mocha, thanks." Kristoff said, turning off the ignition. "What about Els?" Jack tossed him a couple of twenty dollar bills.

"I'll get her a hot chocolate. From what I've learned from of years of experience, she has quite the sophisticated palate for coffee. And gas station coffee doesn't cut it." Jack softly closed the passenger door, going into the minute mart.

While Kristoff made his way to the kiosk to pay, Elsa fluttered her eyes open, still heavy with sleep. She sat up and yawned, quite unsure of where she was. She knew it was Jack's car, but where in the world was she? "Ehh...where are we?" She mumbled, unbuckling the seat belt, her hand landing on a small, hard box. "Hm? What in the world is this?" She picked it up and squinted in the dim light, her eyes flying open as she opened the top of the box and saw the small, round diamond ring sitting perfect on a velvety holder. She gasped, quickly shutting the box and placing it back on the seat, taking a slight breath to compose herself, opening the left passenger back door as Kristoff began to fill the tank with gas.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Kristoff said, placing the nozzle into the gas compartment. "You doing okay?"

"Mmh," She hummed. "What time is it?"

"Almost six-thirty in the morning," Kristoff replied. "You've been out like a light ever since you laid down in the back seat."

"It feels much late than that," Elsa yawed, her stomach growling. "Food sounds nice, right about now."

"Well, we're right across from a convenient mart, so go at it," Kristoff said, pointing his head in the direction of the convenient store. "Jack just went in to get coffee and hot chocolate. You might want to make a quick bathroom run before we get to Mt. Sinai."

"Right," Elsa said, shutting the door behind her. "Food requests?"

"Nah, I'm good."

* * *

"Ah, good. You're up." Jack smiled as he carried a carrier filled with three cups of steaming, hot drinks in his left hand, a bag of Fynyuns and Flaming Hot Cheetos in the other.

"Quite the breakfast you've got there, sport." Elsa tiredly snickered.

"You look like you need a little "spice" to wake up," Jack said. "By the way, you might want-"

"Bathroom, yeah. I figured," Elsa winked, proceeding to the bathroom. She quickly turned the door to the bathroom, locking the door behind her and frantically digging through her purse for the blue container. "Please, please let it be in here..." She whispered to herself. "HA!" She exclaimed, plopping one of the tiny pills into her mouth. "Phew.." She sighed, looking into the mirror. "Wake up, Elsa." She said, splashing water onto her face, the cold water making her a bit more awake. "Keep it cool, and you'll be fine."

"Did you lose her?" Kristoff asked as Jack handed him his cup of coffee.

"Bathroom," Jack reminded him. "You need to remember, girls take longer than us boys to get ready for practically anything."

"So, we ready to go?" Elsa asked, arms full of cereal cups and a half gallon of milk.

"How in the world is she gonna eat all of THAT?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"I'm an endless garbage disposal, like my sister. And my great-great-great-great-grandmother and Aunt." She replied. "It runs in the family, sadly." Elsa winked, Jack opening the back left passenger door. "Thanks."

"I'll run to the bathroom, then we'll be off." Kristoff said, bolting for the minute mart.

"Jack," Elsa sang.

"Hm?" Jack asked, mouth full of powdered donut, Elsa wiping the powdered sugar from his lip with her thumb.

"Mother said we could stay at their house instead of getting a hotel."

"And how long do you intend on staying?" Jack asked.

"Well, I guess until Monday. I can drive my own car back to Maine, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"No, I'll stay." Jack said. "I kind of want to talk to your parents."

"About what?" Elsa asked, bringing the cup of cocoa to her lips. "Ow, hot."

"Just stuff. I know your father despises me and your mother adores me, so maybe talking to both of them will be the right thing to do."

"Jack.." She softly growled.

"Elsa, you have NOTHING to worry about. I swear." Jack said, patting her head. "Besides, you need to spend time with your father."

"Y-you're right," She sat back onto the seat. "I'm just a little anxious. I did leave without saying goodbye in quite the hurry, and that wasn't fair at all."

"You'll get everything fixed in time," Jack replied, Kristoff hopping back in the car. "You might want to let your mother or sister know we're about twenty minutes away."

"Oh, right." Elsa pulled out her phone, dialing her sisters number. "Please be up...please be up."

* * *

"I-Idunn?" Adgar sleepily asked.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake," Idunn happily sighed, placing a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Someone's here to see you."

"Who would be here this early in the morning?" Adgar asked, Idunn helping him sit up against his pillows as she door opened.

"You can come in now, elske."

"Far?" Elsa stuck her head into the door, her hair still down and a bit messy from the car ride, well, sleep, there.

"Elsa? Is..is that you?"

Elsa nodded, closing the door behind her. She pulled a bouquet of white daisies from behind her back, neatly wrapped in clear cellophane and blue ribbon, setting them on the mobile bedside table. She pulled out a seat next to her father's bed, sitting on the chair and taking his right hand, gently squeezing it. "This is all my fault," Elsa sniffled. "I-I never intended to do this to you."

"Elske," Adgar said, using his left hand to lift her chin. "You've done nothing wrong." He smiled. "I'm a stubborn man who can't accept the fact that my daughter is old enough to make her own choices, and...be with the one she wants to be with."

"Far-" Elsa sniffled, Adgar wiping the tear from her cheek.

"None of that, darling." Adgar tiredly smiled. "Big girls don't cry."

* * *

"She's been in there for -yawn- over an hour," Jack said, resting his head on the waiting room chair next to Kristoff.

"Well who would blame her?" Kristoff yawned. "To think that she-" Kristoff looked up in front of him. A smiling red head before him with a bag of oreos in her hand. "Anna!"

"Hey, Kristoff." She blushed, looking to the ground, her eyes then finding Kristoff's.

"How...ah...you...I uhhh." Kristoff blushed, his hand behind his neck, laughing nervously.

"You like her!" Jack whispered, his eyes shut.

"I do- Well, I guess yeah. But...this is awkward."

Anna took a seat next to Kristoff, opening the bag of oreos and offering the bag to him. "Someone needs an oreo." She winked.

"Ah-thanks," Kristoff gladly accepted the oreo. "So, Anna. How've you been?"

"Fine, I guess. School sucks when your class president is a total buttface."

"Glad I'm not in high school anymore," Kristoff sighed. "Worst four years of my life, besides meeting Jack and your sister."

"My sister does have that effect on some people, even though she was quite the loner." Anna pushed her bangs behind her ears. "So...um...this is kind of random...but what are you doing June 23rd?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's my birthday party. My 18th birthday party, to be exact. You don't have to come if you don't want to, but if you do that's just great...so um...I can send Elsa the details to pass onto you once it hits June."

"Y-yeah! Well, uh...Of course I'll check my schedule."

"Cool beans," Anna smiled.

"Yeah," Kristoff replied with a smile. "Cool beans."

* * *

"Far, can I ask you something?" Elsa asked as she passed her father a cup of Cheerios.

"Cheerios, huh? Haven't had these in ages," HE said, opening the container, Elsa pouring the milk into the container. "What is it?"

"Are you mad at me? For leaving in such a hurry?"

"Elsa, I'm not mad. I'm just a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me you had a one way ticket to Maine via letter." Adgar said, bringing the cup of cereal to his mouth. "I worry about you, Elsa. I worry about your future all the time, and I know you're an adult, but it's my job to worry."

"Not to the point where you faint, Far," Elsa reminded him. "I realize I did leave in haste.." She looked into her bowl of cereal. "I love him, Far."

Adgar looked up from his bowl of cereal.

"I know you have no desire to like him, or get to know him, but I love him. And I don't want our relationship to be broken apart because of this. If you would at least attempt to-"

"Well alright."

"Adgar!" Idunn exclaimed.

"Far?"

"I may not have a strong desire for the boy, but, if it would make my daughter happy," Adgar took a sip of milk from the cup. "I'll talk to him."

"Far," Elsa sat the bowl of cereal down on the nightstand, carefully embracing her father. "You have no idea how thankful I am for this."

Adgar smiled, running his IV-free hand through his daughters long, platinum blonde locks. "On one condition."

"Papa.."

"I talk to him one on one before you go back to Maine. Just him and I."

"Adgar-"

"And then, your mother and I will talk to him. I can't guarantee the results, but if it would make you happy, I'll do it."

"Thank you, far." Elsa nodded. "Thank you so much."

* * *

"HE WHAT?!" Jack exclaimed as Elsa braided her messy hair into a long braid.

"Jack, he just wants to talk to you. He's doing this for me, but I'm pretty sure this is a big pill for him to swallow."

"He HATES me. I don't even know why he hates me! Why does he hate me?!"

"Prom," Elsa reminded him.

"Which one? The one when you came back late for a very good reason, or the one where you accidentally drank the spiked punch?"

"Clearly both," Elsa said, sitting on the seat next to Jack. "He's coming home later today, so we have the entire day to ourselves."

"We do, do we?"

"Lunch on me? Maybe some gelato after that?"

"Sounds perfect, snowflake." Jack smiled, kissing Elsa on the forehead. "But first," He yawned. "Sleep?"

"Oh. Right. You've been up all night, you can sleep in my old room. The bed is amazingly comfortable, I promise."

"Sleep first -yawn-, gelato later."


	6. Ten Bucks Richer

"_I may not have a strong desire for the boy, but, if it would make my daughter happy," Adgar took a sip of milk from the cup. "I'll talk to him."_

"_Far," Elsa sat the bowl of cereal down on the nightstand, carefully embracing her father. "You have no idea how thankful I am for this."_

_Adgar smiled, running his IV-free hand through his daughters long, platinum blonde locks. "On one condition."_

"_Papa.." _

"_I talk to him one on one before you go back to Maine. Just him and I."_

"_Adgar-"_

"_And then, your mother and I will talk to him. I can't guarantee the results, but if it would make you happy, I'll do it."_

"_Thank you, far." Elsa nodded. "Thank you so much."_

Another hour at the hospital passed as Idunn awaited the discharge of Adgar. After seeing Elsa, his spirits were brightened just enough to lower his anxiety, resulting in a slightly early discharge. Elsa had taken the liberty of bringing everyone else, Jack, Kristoff and Anna, back to the Froberg residence, where they would be granted a well deserved nap. While Kristoff drifted off in the living room, Elsa led Jack up to her room, Jack falling right asleep as his head hit the fluffy purple covered pillows. Elsa quietly laughed as she shook her head, closing the door behind her, only to be greeted by Anna.

"Poor guy," Anna whispered. "Quite the night, huh?"

"It's not every day that you get a phone call at nearly ten at night that your father has been admitted into the hospital for arrhythmia," Elsa said, following her sister into her bedroom.

"Yeah, it's not how I would imagine a first date in what, two years?" Anna asked, plopping onto her bed.

"It's really not," Elsa sighed, taking a seat next to Anna. "Anna?"

"Yeah."

"I found... no, never mind," Elsa blushed.

"WHAT? What did you find!" Anna exclaimed, her smile widening into a grin as she anticipated her sisters reply.

"You can keep a secret, right?"

"Well duh, it's not like I'm going to go blab it to everyone on the planet. Now spill!"

Elsa softly gulped, leaning closer to her sister. "I-I found a box in the back seat of his car," Elsa began.

"A box huh? Big? Small? HUGE?"

"It was..quite small. I don't think he intended on me seeing it so early though," Elsa blushed, gently biting her lip.

"A small box, not intended for you to...see...yet," And then it hit Anna like a meteorite crashing to earth. "A SMALL BOX. Did there happen to be, I don't know, something small and shiny in there?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure it was a ring-"

"HE'S GOING TO ASK YOU TO MARRY YOU?! FINALLY! OH MY GOSH! ELSA!" Anna exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Elsa and tackling her onto the duvet cover.

"Anna!" Elsa shushed her sister, placing her hand over her sisters mouth. "Shh! You don't know that! It could as well be a promise ring.."

"Elsa, I know Jack. That's no promise ring. That's a one-hundred time upgrade from a promise ring. That's an engagement ring!"

Elsa's face turned three shades of red brighter, beginning to stand up with Anna still attached to her. "I...We...Engaged? N-no! I mean, yes, but...so soon?"

"Elsa," Anna smiled, releasing Elsa from her grasp. "You know just as well as I do that Jack isn't the kind of person that would do that. He loves you, and I know he does. Ever since you spilled juice onto his jacket, I knew you two would eventually fall for each other."

"Anna, I know th-"

Anna smacked Elsa with her pillow. "I'm right? I am."

"You know something, Anna?" Elsa said. "I have this feeling you know more than you're telling me."

Anna "zipped" her lips, replying with a devious smile. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head," A soft voice said as Jack happily slept in Elsa's outrageously comfortable memory foam bed.

"Mm, I don't want any bread," He sleepily replied, turning over to the the right.

"No dummy," Elsa softly chuckled, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, kjekk gutt!"

Jack rolled back over, staring Elsa right in the face, sticking his tongue out at her. He let out a yawn, stretching his arms, nearly smacking her on the left cheek. "Hey!" Elsa said, smacking his hand. "Watch where you're stretching those long noodles of yours," She said, jumping off of the bed and tossing a helmet onto the mattress.

"Mmm," He stretched again. "What the..." It took him a few seconds to register that in his lap, laid a deep black helmet. "Helmet..."

"I won't be having a piece of road for a boyfriend, so you better wear this." Elsa replied, sitting at her vanity and wrapping her braid into a bun.

"Okay, seriously. You know, that was only one time that I hit my head against the windshield of your Beetle," Jack said, rolling out of Elsa's bed. "AND I even replaced it, thank you very much."

"This isn't because of that, elske," Elsa smiled, applying a light layer of pale pink gloss on her lips. "We're going to explore New York in style, like we did before you moved to Maine."

"You mean on "Poofer?" Jack asked, his eyes bright with glee.

"Better than Poofer," Elsa replied, turning to the brunet. "We're taking his little brother Tank." Elsa winked. "But first," She said. "You need a shower."

"I don't smell that bad," Jack said, smelling his arm. "Really, I don't."

"Shower or else no trip. You don't want to be stuck here all day long, do you?"

"Urrg, fine." Jack rolled his eyes, Elsa sticking her tongue out at the brunet as he slumped into the walk-in-bathroom.

"If you want to smell nice, I have some apple shampoo!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack called from the bathroom door as Elsa giggled in her vanity mirror.

"And this is why I love you," She whispered, staring longingly at the picture of her and Jack sharing an ice cream cone at Coney Island after high school graduation.

* * *

"So...this is tank," Jack said, astonished by the size of the ice blue motorbike.

"Tank is Poofer's little brother, and Poofer is now Anna's since she's old enough to ride it by herself," Elsa said, pressing the garage opener.

"So,Tank is just as safe as Poofer, right?" Jack asked, placing the helmet on his head.

Elsa winked, boosting herself onto the motorbike and placing the key into the ignition, turning it and revving the gas. She placed her helmet on, holding her hand out to Jack. "Do you trust me?"

"I take that as a yes," Jack smiled, sitting on the back of the bike. "You sure you don't want me to drive?"

"I got this, Frost," Elsa said, kicking up the kickstand. "Apparently you've never ridden on a motorbike with a Froberg and made it home in one piece."

"Well, you kn-"

"HOLD ON!" Elsa exclaimed, kicking her feet off the ground, the motorbike zooming out of the driveway, giving Jack a slight spook. "Did I scare you?" She asked, watching the road for traffic.

"Nah," Jack lied, holding onto dear life around Elsa's waist. "You just gave me a-"

"Here we go!" Elsa turned the handles to the right, a laugh leaving her mouth as Jack continued to hold on for dear life.

* * *

"Mother, have you seen Elsa?" Anna asked as she pulled a pitcher of juice from the refrigerator.

"You just missed her. Your sister and Jack just left for Coney Island and they won't be back for a few hours." Idunn said, sorting out Adgar's medicine on the table.

"Need any help?" Anna asked, pouring herself glass of apple juice into the clear glass.

"Actually," Idunn turned in her seat, taking her glasses off. "If you could take your father his medicine and a glass of water, you'd be doing me great deal of help."

"So, mor?" Anna asked, getting a glass of water for her father.

"Yes, elske?"

"What exactly is papa going to talk to Jack about?"

"To be honest Anna, he won't tell me. I will try to pry it out of him later and let you know what's going to happen."

"Elsa found the you-know-what in the backseat of Jack's car," Anna whispered.

"The you-know-what," Idunn thought to herself. "OH! THAT! That young man isn't very good at hiding things, is he?"

"I have this feeling he was about to ask her last night, hence the box in the backseat," Anna said, taking a sip of juice. Uncle Kai owes me ten bucks now," She smiled.

"And why's that?"

"We made a bet that Jack would propose to her within six years of dating," Anna said. "And I've just become ten bucks richer."

* * *

**Coney Island adventure in the next chapter!**


	7. Eat Your Cereal

**_"So, mor?" Anna asked, getting a glass of water for her father. _**

**_"Yes, elske?"_**

**_"What exactly is papa going to talk to Jack about?"_**

**_"To be honest Anna, he won't tell me. I will try to pry it out of him later and let you know what's going to happen."_**

**_"Elsa found the you-know-what in the backseat of Jack's car," Anna whispered._**

**_"The you-know-what," Idunn thought to herself. "OH! THAT! That young man isn't very good at hiding things, is he?"_**

**_"I have this feeling he was about to ask her last night, hence the box in the backseat," Anna said, taking a sip of juice. Uncle Kai owes me ten bucks now," She smiled. _**

**_"And why's that?"_**

**_"We made a bet that Jack would propose to her within six years of dating," Anna said. "And I've just become ten bucks richer."_**

* * *

"Two vanilla gelato, please," Elsa smiled as she placed an order of gelato at a stand-alone cart on the pier.

"You got it," The bubbly brunette smiled, preparing two cups of vanilla galato, sticking a spoon in each cup. "Here we are, careful, it's a bit drippy."

"Thank you," Jack smiled, taking both cups from the young woman, handing one to Elsa. "And thank you," He winked, slightly nudging the blonde as she put her change back in her small purse. He noticed Elsa looked a bit..off. "You okay?"

"Mmhm," Elsa's blue eyes turned to Jack, her lips pursed together until she found the courage to speak about last night. "I know things didn't go as planned last night," Elsa began.

"Yeah, I agree" Jack replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "But you know what, I think fate is trying to tell us something."

"Fate huh?" Elsa asked with a mouth full of gelato. "Or arrhythmia?"

"Ah- hmm," Jack said. "Maybe both," He said, wrapping his arm around Elsa's neck. "So tell me, what's on today's agenda besides riding Tank and nearly getting into four accidents?"

"Okay, Overland," Elsa quickly spun to Jack. "That was not my fault. HE was in a hurry and nearly ran us out of the lane."

_Sure, Miss Speedy Pants. _"Okay, so that time wasn't your fault," Jack nudged the blonde, Elsa sticking her tongue out at him. "New subject. How about," His eyes caught sight of a Ferris Wheel. "Hey, how about a ride on the Ferris Wheel?"

"You do know I am TERRIFIED of heights, right?" The blonde asked.

"Okay, no Ferris Wheel," Jack said. "How about...we walk around the waterfront? It shouldn't be too busy since it's only Spring."

"I fuppofe we could do that" Elsa replied, a spoonful of gelato in her mouth. "We have time to kill before my father wants to interrogate you."

"He still hates me that much, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say hate. More like a strong dislike" Elsa replied. "But I do know one person who does actually like you for the human being you are."

"And that is?"

"My mother," Elsa winked, snuggling closer into Jack's arm, the brunett smiling as he rested his arm around Elsa's shoulder.

* * *

"Papa, I have your medicine," A voice came from Idunn and Adgar's bedroom. Adgar looked up from his book, gently setting it down to the side.

"Anna, please, come in elske," He smiled. Anna turned the doorknob, entering her fathers room with a smile as she balanced a tray of orange juice, a bowl of whole grain Cheerios, and a white pill. She brought the tray to her father and set it on the bed next to him. She took a seat slightly before the tray, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Feel better to be home?"

"Much better," Adgar smiled, picking the pill up from the tray. As he brought it to his mouth, Anna stopped him.

"Doctor Gaither said to eat something before you take it. He also said that unless you want an upset stomach for the rest of the day, might as well eat some of the Cheerios I poured especially for you."

"You're becoming your mother, Anna," Adgar sighed, taking an enormous bite of the cereal. "And that's quite alright," He said, patting Anna on the arm.

"So...um.. The school tour is in a few weeks. I figured all four of us could tour my future campus and see Elsa and Jack's new place." Anna gasped, covering her mouth quickly, unintentionally dropping the ball that Elsa and Jack indeed moved in together. Into a house. In Maine.

In a split second, the spoon in Adgar's hand fell right onto the tray, his eyes wide as he looked at Anna. "Anna, did you say...Elsa...and Jack's...place?"

"I-uh...I should go," Anna nervously said, backing out of the bedroom.

"Anna Elena, come back here,"

"Well would you look at that..mama's calling me. What's that?" She leaned out into the hallway. "Be down soon!" She called, dashing out into the hallway. "Oh no...Elsa's gonna be FURIOUS," She gasped.

Adgar stared at his tray, his eyes wide with disbelief that his daughter would move in with a certain young man he didn't exactly care for. "Overland," He growled.

* * *

"Aren't you chilly?" Jack asked as they strolled along the waterfront.

"No, not really," Elsa replied, gently squeezing Jack's hand. "The cold doesn't really other me. I'm used to cold. And this is not cold at all."

"Well in Maine, there's a LOT of snow and rain. And coldness. And lobster. Lots of stuff, really." Jack said, giving her hand a squeeze back. "I'm kind of hungry, what about you?" He asked, his stomach growling.

"No, I'm good," Elsa said, until her stomach released the loudest gurgle either of them had ever heard. "Well, on second thought, food might be a good idea." She chuckled. "Oo, let's go to Sofia's. That place has AMAZING pizza."

"Well you're in luck," Jack said. "I've been wanting pizza ever since two nights ago when you-well, we ordered all of that food. I think your eating habits are starting to rub off on me."

"Can you really adapt to the Frøberg style of eating?" Elsa winked.

"You know what, I probably can. It's going to take some time getting used to. Your viking ancestors would probably grimace at the way you and your sister chow down."

"My viking ancestors, huh? Pretty sure the past queens of Arendelle would beg to differ."

"Yeah, yeah,"

"We'll see who-" Else began to say, her phone beginning to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled her phone out, her eyebrow raised as she saw who was calling. "Anna? Hey, let me take this."

"By all means," Jack said.

Elsa swiped the "answer" button on her touchscreen, placing the phone to her ear. "Anna?"

"Elsa, I did something and...I'm pretty sure you're going to HATE me for it," Anna's voice shook over the phone.

"Calm down, Anna. Now, what did you do?"

"Well, it's not so much what I did...but said..but you know...eh heh..words are stronger than actions right?"

"Anna, what did you do?" Elsa's voice became slightly more serious, Jack coming over. Elsa look at Jack, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well..I may have said something to papa that...he didn't exactly know about."

"Anna-"

"And I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry-"

"ANNA!"

"Well...I reminded papa about the campus tour...and...I may have...uh..mentioned you and Jack are living together." Elsa's eyes widened, the blonde not saying anything in response to what Anna had just told her. "Elsa?"

-nothing-

"Elsa, are you there?"

"I'm going to call you back, Anna," Elsa said, hanging up.

"What is it?" Jack asked. "Elsa?" He asked, his hand on her shoulder.

"He...he knows we're living together.." Elsa said, tears beginning to fall down her cheek.

"Who? The only ones that know about it are Kris, Anna, and your mother, who else would..." And then it hit him. Adgar found out, and Elsa didn't even have to explain to him why Anna had called. "Oh...your father. Well we still need to-"

"Talk to him," Elsa said, eyes still wide. "I-I don't think I can face him at this point. I-I ran away from home, took a one way flight to Maine...didn't even bother saying goodbye..." Elsa sniffled. "I'm a horrible person!" She choked, Jack pulling her into his embrace, stroking her long, platinum blonde locks as he gently whispered "shh" into her ear.

"You are not," Jack said, swaying her back and forth. "You were upset. People make bad decisions when they're mad or stressed, Elsa. It's human nature, everyone does it. And you, of all people are not horrible in any way, shape or form." He lifted her chin up, eyeliner smudged under her eyes from the tears. "Now, how about we get some pizza and head back to your parents. We can tlak this through, civilized."

Elsa sniffled, nodding her head "yes". Jack handed her his handkerchief under Elsa's nose. "Blow." She blew her nose into Jack's handkerchief, a small honking sound coming from her nose. "Better?" The blonde shook her head once more, Jack taking his thumb and wiping the eyeliner from under her eyes.

"It'll be fine, trust me."


	8. Like Father, Like Daughter

"_He...he knows we're living together.." Elsa said, tears beginning to fall down her cheek._

"_Who? The only ones that know about it are Kris, Anna, and your mother, who else would..." And then it hit him. Adgar found out, and Elsa didn't even have to explain to him why Anna had called. "Oh...your father. Well we still need to-"_

"_Talk to him," Elsa said, eyes still wide. "I-I don't think I can face him at this point. I-I ran away from home, took a one way flight to Maine...didn't even bother saying goodbye..." Elsa sniffled. "I'm a horrible person!" She choked, Jack pulling her into his embrace, stroking her long, platinum blonde locks as he gently whispered "shh" into her ear. _

"_You are not," Jack said, swaying her back and forth. "You were upset. People make bad decisions when they're mad or stressed, Elsa. It's human nature, everyone does it. And you, of all people are not horrible in any way, shape or form." He lifted her chin up, eyeliner smudged under her eyes from the tears. "Now, how about we get some pizza and head back to your parents. We can tlak this through, civilized."_

_Elsa sniffled, nodding her head "yes". Jack handed her his handkerchief under Elsa's nose. "Blow." She blew her nose into Jack's handkerchief, a small honking sound coming from her nose. "Better?" The blonde shook her head once more, Jack taking his thumb and wiping the eyeliner from under her eyes. _

"_It'll be fine, trust me." _

-Honk Honk-

Elsa and Jack turned their heads to the right, a gray Dodge parked a few meters to the couples right in plain sight. They raised their brows, the drivers side door opening slowly as NSYNC blasted from the speakers of the truck. Out from the vehicle hopped a young woman, about the same age as Elsa and Jack, popping a bright blue bubble in her mouth. Light brown hair, black skinny jeans, a pink sweatshirt and neon green handbag in hand. She pulled her sunglasses off of her eyes, revealing her bright green irises. She leaned back over the seat, turning the ignition off and shoving the keys into the pockets of her sweatshirt.

"Hey losers, need a ride?" She asked, going back to her gum smacking.

"Els, is that..who I think it is?" Jack asked.

"I think it is," Elsa said, squinting to get a better look at the young woman. "Alex?'

"The one and only," The young woman smiled. Elsa happily gasped, escaping from Jack's embrace and rushing to Alex.

"Alex! Oh my gosh! It's been forever!" Elsa exclaimed, stopping herself from crashing into the young woman.

"Like...three years?" Alex asked, her eyes shooting to Jack. "So," She smiled. "The rumors are true."

"What rumors, exactly?" Jack asked as he draped his arms over Elsa's shoulders.

"You two," She smiled, pointing to the two of the with her index and middle finger. "You two finally shacked up with each other. It's about damn time you finally get back together."

"N-NO!" They both exclaimed.

"We...we just moved in together," Elsa defended herself and Jack. "And so far it's working out..okay. With work..and stuff."

"Just "okay?" Alex asked. "You mean you two haven't...you know."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Fjelstad," Jack sighed.

"Well, I mean who wouldn't want to date a Scandinavian beauty like Elsa? She's a natural blonde, has the appetite of a Viking, not to mention able to out eat any of the males in our entire senior class-"

"Alex, I think he gets it," Elsa blushed.

"Wait, I'm almost done. AND you have hips like a goddess! Any girl would KILL for hips like that."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she shook her head, looking to Jack who had pulled out his phone, checking the time. She raised her brow and peered over his arm, the time reading nearly four in the afternoon. "I think we should go back," She sad, slightly gulping. "Don't want to keep you-know-who waiting."

"I'm heading that way," Alex said. "I don't mind bringing you two back. I'm meeting Hans for coffee before we go to my parents house for dinner."

"Hans?" Jack asked. "As in Westergard? The same Hans that spiked the punch during prom senior year and got barely away with it?"

"Mmhm," Alex annoyingly sighed. "But that was high school. And if you want to get home in time to not get lectured, I suggest we leave now," She said, looking at her watch. "I remember how angry your father gets when anyone is late for anything and everything."

* * *

"Elske, have you seen the bottle opener?" Idunn asked, peering into Adgar's room. Two blue eyes started up at her, brows furrowed and hands folded across his lap. Idunn knew this face, a very, very unhappy face. She gently folded her hands in front of her stomach, softly clearing her throat. "Something the matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you wh-"

"Elsa and that Overland boy," Adgar said. "Apparently they're living together from what Anna told me a while earlier."

"Adgar, Elsa is an adult now. She's able to make her own decisions-"

"That doesn't matter, Idunn," Adgar adjusted himself up against the pillows. "Yes Elsa is twenty one, but that doesn't make her a responsible adult. And I am quite disappointed you failed to mention those two were living together."

"I thought I already have," Idunn said, sitting on the bed.

"I assumed she was staying at Kristoff and his parent's house where there would be supervision and the like. That Overland, he never sat well with me ever since he brought Elsa home intoxicated from prom during their senior year."

"That was three years ago, Adgar," Idunn replied, placing a hand upon her husbands hand. "And in three years our eldest has been through ICE, which landed her a job in Maine working for one of the best culinary apprenticeships on the East Coast, which pays much more than she was making as a waitress. Doesn't that make you feel a bit better knowing that she has a steady source of income and a roof over her head?"

Adgar's eyes looked to his wife, then back to the bed. He squeezed Idunn's hand, letting out a slight sigh. "Of course it does, but-"

"If you two would see eye to eye you'd feel a bit better someone is watching over her so she isn't alone?" Idunn finished her husbands sentence. "Just get to know him again, elskling. He really is a sweet young man once you get to know him." She smiled. "They've both grown up, considerably."

"But that prom night-"

"Was the Westergard and Bufase boy's doing," Idunn said. "Jack brought Elsa back home, Adgar. He prevented something bad from happening by bringing her back home. That's not actually the reason you dislike him, is it?"

Adgar turned red, biting his lip. "It..it isn't," He admitted. "He is my rival's nephew. The Overland-Frost family have always been in good company, until one of our associates pointed fingers at us when the former heads of the family suddenly died in a fire. I've feared that Jack has grown to be like his father. Reckless, spending money left and right, dating whatever women came into sight-"

"And yet, you sure haven't seen how he treats Elsa," Idunn said. "From the moment I first met him, I knew, from first sight, that those two were meant to be together. And I know you don't want to admit it," She smiled. "But Jack is a much better kjæreste than the Westargard -"

"OKAY," Adgar exclaimed. "I get your point, Idunn. But-"

"Talk to him."

"I still have to? Idunn-"

"AH AH-" Idunn covered her husbands mouth with her index finger. "You're never going to get to know him unless you actually you have a civilized conversation that doesn't involve death glares and awkward silence."

"But-"

"No buts," Idunn said. "And for that, I'm sitting in for the few hours you've decided to allot just for the two of you. You won't even realize I'm there."

"Hardly," Adgar murmured under his breath as he reached for a glass of water.

"You're stubborn. Like your numerous great grandmothers back in the day," Idunn shook her head.

"I come from a royal lineage," Adgar said. "Of course I'm going to be stubborn, even if I wasn't house bound."

"And that stubbornness gave us two wonderful daughters, one who is bubbly and bright, the other smart, adapting and stubborn. Like her father."

"Like father, like daughter I suppose," Adgar said.

"Like father like daughter," Idunn softly replied, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.


	9. Feisty Pants

"_You're stubborn. Like your numerous great grandmothers back in the day," Idunn shook her head._

"_I come from a royal lineage," Adgar said. "Of course I'm going to be stubborn, even if I wasn't house bound."_

"_And that stubbornness gave us two wonderful daughters, one who is bubbly and bright, the other smart, adapting and stubborn. Like her father."_

"_Like father, like daughter I suppose," Adgar said. _

"_Like father like daughter," Idunn softly replied, placing a soft kiss on his cheek._

* * *

"You know, you two would make the most adorable babies," Alex randomly said as she drove up the freeway. Jack and Elsa nearly choked on their Slurpees, zipping their heads to the brunette. "What? I'm just stating a fact. A Scandinavian goddess like Elsa and an Adonis like Jack are bound to make cute babies."

"Alex, we aren't even married yet," Elsa blushed.

"I know, I know. But it's going to happen eventually, right?"

"E-Eventually, yes.." Jack cleared this throat.

"Well then," Alex smiled. "When it does happen, let me know asap. Well, your parents need to know first, of course. But still. I need to know these things."

"I'm sure Elsa will remember, right?" Jack asked Elsa, the blonde staring out fo the window. "Els?"

"Hm?" Elsa asked. "Oh, yeah. Right."

"So anyways, Anna got into, medical school?"

"Mmhm, and it so happens she's going to be five minutes away from us," Elsa said.

"Well, well. Lucky you," Alex said. "I thought she'd go on to be a flight attendant like she's always wanted to be."

"She changes her mind like papa changes channels. One minute it's golf, the next it's reruns of Srcubs. But in Anna's case, flight attendant to a possible pediatrician."

"She'd be a great pediatrician," Alex said. "I wish I was ambitious as her. Although, I do enjoy making people coffee at five A.M., which isn't so bad once you get used to it."

"Your coffee is really good, Alex," Jack said.

"You better believe it, Snowy."

* * *

"Hey, Idunn, thanks for letting me crash here while Elsa and Jack do..whatever it is they're doing," Kristoff said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're very welcome Kristoff," Idunn smiled. "Anna is very excited that you're staying with us as well."

"Well, you know Anna," He nervously laughed.

"She's a sharp one, but very very sweet," Idunn said. "And quite infatuated with you."

Kristoff blushed as he took a seat at the dining room table, Idunn passing him a cup of milk and a package of Oreos with his name written on it. Literally, on a sticky note. "I-uh.."

"It's alright," Idunn smiled. "She's always had her eye on you ever since you came over for that science project you, Elsa and Jack were working on. What was that again, I forgot."

"I think it included blowing things up. That's about all I can remember from sophomore year," Kristoff said, taking an oreo.

"You know, Kristoff," Idunn said. "When she's a bit older, you have my permission to take her out to a movie..or dinner. Whatever you kids do these days."

"Idunn, I-well, thank you, I guess," Kristoff nervously laughed, his cheeks blushing.

"Anna was right," Idunn chuckled. "You do turn red whenever her name is mentioned. I'll stop teasing you," She giggled.

"It's..okay. I'll let it pass because you were the one who spoiled us with those amazing snickerdoodles and cider during that week Jack and I got snowed in here."

"Ah, I remember that." Idunn said, taking a sip of tea, a redhead zooming past her. "Well hello, elske."

"Hi mor!" Anna said, zipping past Ktistoff. "Gotta go get these book back to the library."

"I can take you!" Kristoff chimed up.

"Kris, you don't have to. I can just take Tank so you don't waste any gas."

"Well, your sister beat you to it," Idunn said.

"Elsa..you stinker," Anna shook her head. "Where'd she go anyways?"

"Her and Jack went to Coney Island, or somewhere far away from here," Idunn said. "They should be back any minute for your father to have a chat with Jack."

"He's not in trouble, is he?" Anna asked, sneaking an Oreo.

"No, he just wants to set things straight between them. No use in being upset at someone for something they didn't do, right?"

"Right," Anna said, catching herself looking at Kristoff's well defined arms.

"See something you like?" Kristoff joked.

"N-No!" Anna defended herself. "I..was distracted."

"Uh uh," Kristoff played along with the redhead. "Sure."

Anna stuck her tongue out at the blonde. She grabbed three Oreos and nudged the blonde. "So...I guess we should leave before these are overdue," She said, holding two textbooks in her arms.

"Ready when you are," HE winked. "Feisty pants."

Anna whirled around and shot a look to Kristoff. "F-feisty pants?!

Idunn snickered, Anna shooting a look to her mother. "MOR! Don't encourage him!"

"Sorry, elske," Idunn laughed. "It suits you!"

* * *

"So, Alex, how's life been since graduation?" Jack yawned, adjusting himself in the back seat, his feet beginning to fall asleep.

"Well, besides the coffee making, nothing's really changed. Hans and I are doing fine in the dating department...as well in other departments which will not be mentioned." Alex proudly explained, turning off of the freeway and onto the off ramp.

"Other departments.." Elsa said to herself, trying to decipher what Alex was saying. _OH. THAT department._

"What about you two? I know Jack has that Bakery downtown. What about you, Els?"

"Starting ICE next week," Elsa replied. "And honestly I'm a bit nervous about being a student and working there."

"You'll do fine," Alex said. "We all knew your forte was sweets and chocolates. THAT was always a given."

Elsa softly chuckled ad shook her head looking back to Jack, who had fallen asleep between the conversation of the "other departments and Elsa being in ICE. "Hey, Alex. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well...uh...Mor sent me..the pill."

"The pill," Alex said. "OH. That pill. Have you...you know..had any use for the pill?"

"Well, my cycles for one thing," Elsa explained. "But we haven't had any other use for it."

Alex knew how much that talking about intimacy always made Elsa a bit uncomfortable, but since knowing her, this was the first time Elsa had opened up to her about something other than a school. "You know, you can always talk to me about..intimate things. I mean, we're ladies, we need to stick together through things like this."

"I know, Alex." Elsa said. "It's just that...I feel like I'm ready to experience those things with him, but at the same time..I'm not."

"Well, Els," Alex said, slowing down at a light. "I can't tell you when the time is right, but you'll know when it is. It's hard to explain, but you'll know. And you will be scared. Like, really really scared. Just start slow and you'll be fine. You being..intimate..is between the two of you and no one else."

Elsa blushed, pushing her braid behind her ear. "Can I tell you something?"

"Shoot," Alex smiled.

"We may have...shared a bed the first night I was in Maine," Elsa blushed.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked.

"You're not going to ask why? Or...what happened?"

"Hey, your business is your business. Did it feel nice?"

"We just cuddled between pillows. Nothing actually happened, but deep down, I kind of wish something more did."

"That's totes normal," Alex said. "Heck, when Hans and I were with Lia, we had to share a sleeping bag because SOMEONE forgot to bring his own. Let me tell you, that was one of the most awkward, yet oddly romantic nights we ever had."

"You and Hans... I never thought you two would actually date."

"Neither did I, Elsa," Alex said, pulling into Adgar and Idunn's driveway. "Neither did I."


	10. Blankets in the Dryer

After the re-arrival of Elsa and Jack, thanks to Alex who brought them home, Adgar stood in his offie, rain began to trickle down the window, starting in small beads. He watched the two of them get out of the truck, Elsa hopping out fist and waving to Alex, Jack coming second, holding his coat over the blondes head. The rain began to pour harder, and harder, soaking the blonde through the jacket. Jack ran to the back of the truck and carefully dragged Tank from the bed of Alex's truck, rolling it upright to the awning.

"That was some trip, wasn't it?" Jack asked, wringing out his coat after Elsa tossed it to him.

"Thank goodness Alex got us, otherwise we'd be stuck in Coney Island until this rain stopped," Elsa said, untying her shoes. "At least it's spring and not the dead of winter, we'd probably be dead."

"I thought the cold didn't bother you," Jack joked.

"Ha HA," Elsa stuck her tongue out at the young man. "You've got me mixed up with the Snow Queen, I'm afraid."

"But you ARE related to her by blood, right?" Jack asked. "Your sisterr said you came from a long lineage of royalty."

"Arendelle hasn't been around since my great-great grandmother, and I don't even think she was a princess. Let alone a queen, to be exact."

"Didn't Arendelle disappear like...two hundred years ago?"

"I don't remember," Elsa sighed. "It was a long time ago, but that's all I can remember from what my grandmother told me. Honestly, I didn't believe half of the things she said to Anna and I when we were kids. Choo."

"Bless you. Well, maybe we'll take a day to find out. You never know, Els. You just might be the reincarnation of the Snow Queen. You have her icy demeanor-"

"You're talking about a movie, Overland-Frost," Elsa whipped around, poking him in the nose. "There is no such thing as a Snow Queen. It's a fairy tale, and... I don't even know what to believe-"

"There you two are!" Idunn exclaimed, two blue fleece blankets in her arms. "Come inside before you get a cold from the rain."

"Thanks, Mrs. Frøberg," Jack said, wrapping the blanket around his shoulder.

"Jack," Idunn said. "Mrs. Frøberg was my mother-in-law. You call me Idunn."

"Y-yeah Idunn," Jack blushed. He looked to Elsa, the blonde wrapping herself in the softness of the blanket. He could tell that these blankets were fresh from the dryer by how warm they were and how good they smelled. "My mom used to do this during the winter before bed."

"I used to do it for the girls when they were younger. Anna asks for it every once in a while, but Elsa claims she's grown out of it. By the looks of it," Idunn said, leaning in closer. "She still loves it."

"Mor, is papa in his office?" Elsa asked, tugging the sheets closer to her.

"He should be, but maybe you should get a change of clothes before you go see him. You look a bit soaked."

"Oh, right," Elsa sniffled. "And maybe a bath."

"I'm sure Jack can entertain your father while we wait for you," Idunn said, feeling her forehead. "Oh my," Idunn said.

"Wat?" Elsa asked.

"You're awfully warm, elske," Idunn said, turning her daughter towards the stairs. "Up to the bath and then bed for you."

"But mor...I don't feel sick," Elsa insisted, followed by a sneeze. "I'm fine, really!"

"Bath and bed, young lady," Idunn firmly said. "I'll have Anna make sure both things happen. Now upstairs."

Elsa annoyingly groaned, looking to Jack to see if he'd say anything. Jack looked back to her, softly smiling, wrapping his blanket over hers. "I'll see she gets upstairs and then I'll go to Mr- Adgar's office, if that's alright, Idunn."

"By all means, go ahead," Idunn smiled. "And thank you, Jack."

"My pleasure," Jack smiled.

* * *

Idunn gently knocked on her husbands door, walking in back-first with a tray of steaming water and cocoa mix.

"Ah, so you saw them get out," Idunn smiled, placing the tray on her husband's desk.

"I did," Adgar replied. "Who in the world drove those two back?"

"That was Alex Fjelstad. Her parents were your partners, remember?"

"That's right! Alexandra and Stefan. We should get together with those two sometime."

"That we should dear," Idunn smiled, setting three cups onto Adgar's desk. She poured a kettle of hot water into each cup, then spooning in the cocoa mix.

"Three cups?"

"Mmhm," Idunn replied.

"One for you, one for me, and one for Jack."

"What about Elsa?" Adgar asked. "I was supposed to speak with the both of them, remember?"

"Oh, about that," Idunn said. "Elsa isn't feeling very well, so I sent her to take a hot bath and get into bed."

"Is she alright?!" Adgar worridly asked.

"Love, she's fine," Idunn reassured Adgar. "It's a slight cold, so a bath and some rest will do the trick."

"Well, as long as she's going to feel better-" Adgar began to say, a knock coming to the door. "Door is open,"

"It's uh..me," Jack said, poking his head into the office. "I'm here to speak with you, I'm not intruding am I?"

"Come in, Jack," Idunn smiled, pulling a chair out for Jack. "We were just talking about you, have a seat."

"Thank you," Jack said, taking a seat in front of Adgar's desk.

Adgar took a seat, his hands folded at his chin as if he were thinking of a strategy. _Maybe he's planning every way possible to run me out of town. _Jack thought to himself. _Or maybe a million ways to murder me. But I don't think he hates me THAT much._

"I would..uh.." Adgar cleared his throat. "Like to clear some things up between us," He said, trying to get the words out.

"Sure," Jack nervously said.

"As you know, Elsa is my first born, and I will do anything to protect her, even if she is away from home," Adgar began.

"I figured that much," Jack said. "I can assure you that she's safe. And I'd never do ANYTHING to hurt her, or your family." He explained. "And...that whole thing from prom a few years ago. Elsa accidentally drank the spiked punch and I can tell you, it was a bit difficult getting her back home without having to stop every few minutes for her to..well, you know. Let everything out on the side of the road."

"See?"Idunn nudged her husband. "I told you so,"

"My wife seems to already know about this. She brought it to my attention earlier today, and," _You can do this Adgar. _"I want to thank you for bringing her home that night. I would have rather you bring her home that have her stay in the emergency room."

"Y-yeah, it was my pleasure.." Jack smiled. "So...uh..Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away son," Adgar replied.

"From what I remember, you and my parents seemed to be a bit of a rivalry. They never actually explained to me why that was, but do you mind if I ask why that was? I know my father was a bit..irresponsible back then and I really hope you can believe me when I say I am nothing like him. I'm not some money-loving playboy who gets all the girls like he was."

"Well, I-uh," Adgar looked to Idunn, his wife sighing as she nodded her head. "Well Jack, the reason we were such rivals, was because of..well, my girls and yourself."

"Wait, why Elsa, Anna and I?"

"Before you and Elsa were born, our companies were a whole sector, both in the United States, Norway and England. I oversaw the English and Norwegian sectors, while your father ran the United States office here in New York. Though I regret it, we were drinking after a successful night of merging with one of our main contributors from Japan, and decided to make a bet. Ad that bed was that you and Elsa would get married IF and only if we stuck a deal with France. And, we did. But, since that was a drunken bet, I deeply regret I agreed to do it in the first place, I shook it off and went on with my life along with my wife and newborn, Elsa. He took the bet personally,"

"A bit too personally," Idunn said, passing Jack a cup of cocoa.

"Thank you," Jack whispered.

"And he went bonkers because I didn't keep my end of the bargain."

"That's...ridiculous, why would he even do that in the first place?"

"His ego was bigger than himself," Adgar said. "He became so frustrated that he left Arendelle Enterprises and created his own company, which took a downward slope the second month it was running. From what we've heard from your mother is that he went...bonkers, for the lack of a better word, and made some shady deals, which ultimately led to...you know.."

"The fire.." Jack slumped back in his chair. "My uncle never told me about why the fire happened...I..I can't believe it.."

"Now, Jack, as I think about it..." Adgar said, feeling a bit sorry for the young man, hearing this for the first time. "Maybe I was wrong about you." Jack looked up to the brown haired man, his ears perked up. "From what Kristoff, Anna, and my wife has said about you, I feel like I've been hard on you for no real reason. I just...felt like you'd become your father. He was just like you at your age, and it's worried me that..you know.."

"And?" Idunn said.

"And...that I may..sort of...approve of you...and Elsa,"

"Yes?" Jack's smile brightened.

"BUT, in my opinion, this moving to Maine thing was rushed, and I really wished you could have talked to me about it earlier-"

"Buut you basically hated my guts, so..."

"Er..well, bygones be bygones," Adgar nervously smiled. "I do, however have one question."

"Shoot," Jack said.

"What are your intentions with our daughter?"

For the past day, Jack had a feeling that Adgar would ask him of his intentions. Of course he was young, but he has had his intentions planned ever since before Elsa moved in with him. Jack took a deep breath and look Adgar straight in the eyes, clearing his throat as he began to speak.

"You see, Adgar," Jack began. "It may not seem like much, but the bakery I work at, my uncles pride and joy I might add, has been my main source of income. To you, it may not seem like much, but with the funds I saved, I've managed to put a down payment on a house, with a bit of a financial boost from an unknown source," Idunn winked at Jack. "And, it really is convenient for Elsa because the house is minutes away from ICE. It saves her loads of money so she doesn't have to rent an apartment. My intentions are clear, I intend to marry your daughter..sir. And...I want to surprise her with not only a proposal, but also...I haven't told her, A bakery of our own. I put an offer on one of the lots in town a few minutes away from the house."

* * *

"mm," Elsa hummed, wrapped in her cupcake pajamas and blue fleece blanket. She happened to pass by Adgar's door, her ears catching the tail end of the conversation between her father and Jack.

"_ It saves her loads of money so she doesn't have to rent an apartment. My intentions are clear, I intend to marry your daughter..sir. And...I want to surprise her with not only a proposal, but also...I haven't told her, A bakery of our own. I put an offer on one of the lots in town a few minutes away from the house."_

Elsa softly gasped, a smile growing upon her face. "Our..own bakery?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Adgar sat speechless for a moment. He wasn't prepared to be asked by ANYONE to marry one of his two daughters. "I...well, Jack.. I think it might be a bit too early for asking Elsa to marry you at this point,"

"You think?" Jack blushed.

"In my opinion, a couple should date at least a year and a half, maybe two years, before deciding to make that big leap of commitment."

"Well, we have been dating for over a year...it'll be a year and a half in June." Jack said.

Adgar straightened himself up and cleared his throat once more. "Well, there's only one thing I can say."

"Y-yes?"

"If that offer goes through," Adgar said. "The first thing I want you to do is to call me. Since your intentions are to marry my daughter AND run a bakery of your own, you'll need a financial person on your side to get you started in the first year. No offence to you, but you wouldn't want your daughter to marry and end up in a financial mess would you?"

"O-of course not," Jack said.

"Then it's settled."

Idunn nudged her husband in the arm, softly growling. "Idunn, what was that for?"

"Adgar! Don't you see? It doesn't matter whether or not he gets that bakery. He wants you to like him for who he is, not who you want him to be! Jack, I don't care what my husband says, you have MY blessing 100%."

"IDUNN!"

"Well he does," Idunn rebuddled. "Elsa is an adult now and she can make her own decisions. They would have gotten married regardless of asking for our blessing or not. This isn't the 1900's."

"THANK YOU, IDUNN, ADGAR," Jack quickly stood up form his chair.

"Overland, I haven't-"

"Oh let him go, love," Idunn said. "Don't you remember being in his position not so long ago?"

"This is different-"

"Go now before he changes his mind," Idunn shooed the young man away.

Jack goffily smiled as he exited Adgar's office, meeting nose to nose with a sniffling Elsa, wrapped in her blue blanket.

"How long have you been standing out here?" He asked, closing the door.

"Long enof to say I'd marry you in a har-bea-" Elsa replied, nose stuffed.

"How about..I get you to bed, tuck you in and take care of you while your sister and Kristoff snog in the living room.

"WHAD," Elsa whipped her head around. "OW,"

"Hey now, I'm just kidding. They ran to the store to buy soup and sprite for you," Jack said, picking Elsa up and carrying her to her room. "So that means you need to get a bit of rest before indulging in an entire can of soup."

"Will you stay here?" Elsa asked as Jack placed her onto her old bed.

"Only if you want me to," Jack smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Please, don't leave me," Elsa sniffled.

"I'll never leave you," Jack reassured Elsa, sitting next to her pillows, Elsa beginning to drift to sleep as Jack ran his hands through her blonde locks. "I promise."


	11. What's In The Blue Container?

_Jack goffily smiled as he exited Adgar's office, meeting nose to nose with a sniffling Elsa, wrapped in her blue blanket. _

"_How long have you been standing out here?" He asked, closing the door._

"_Long enof to say I'd marry you in a har-bea-" Elsa replied, nose stuffed._

"_How about..I get you to bed, tuck you in and take care of you while your sister and Kristoff snog in the living room._

"_WHAD," Elsa whipped her head around. "OW,"_

"_Hey now, I'm just kidding. They ran to the store to buy soup and sprite for you," Jack said, picking Elsa up and carrying her to her room. "So that means you need to get a bit of rest before indulging in an entire can of soup."_

"_Will you stay here?" Elsa asked as Jack placed her onto her old bed. _

"_Only if you want me to," Jack smiled, kissing her forehead. _

"_Please, don't leave me," Elsa sniffled._

"_I'll never leave you," Jack reassured Elsa, sitting next to her pillows, Elsa beginning to drift to sleep as Jack ran his hands through her blonde locks. "I promise."_

"How is our snowflake doing?" Adgar asked as he slid into bed next to Idunn, flipping the page of her book.

"Last I checked, Anna and Jack were watching over her after she took some medicine. Knocked her right out, poor thing," Idunn said, placing the book on the nightstand. "I forgot how prone to colds Elsa is," She sighed. "Let's just hope this doesn't turn into pneumonia like it did a few years ago."

"She's older now," Adgar yawned. "Her immune system should be in tip-top shape."

"Well now," Idunn smiled, leaning over her husband and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "She's got you to thank for that, and me. Because you know...I carried her...and her sister."

"Right, my love," Adgar smiled, snuggling under the blankets. "Good night, Idunn."

"Night, pookie," Idunn giggled, tucking herself under the blankets.

* * *

"So, she's out like a light, huh?" Ktistoff asked as he situated himself on one of the two living room couches downstairs.

"Yeah," Jack said. "That cough medicine is potent, I'll tell you that much," He pulled a blanket up to his neck. "Kris, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah buddy, what is it?"

"Well," Jack gulped. "Do you think I'm rushing this whole proposal thing with Elsa? Yeah, we've known each other for over seven years, dated for four of those seven. It feels so...right that we be engaged already. But like, ever since we came here, I think this seems so rushed."

Kristoff processed what Jack said. Sure, the whole proposal idea did seem a bit rushed, a bit of a shock to Elsa when she saw the ring box. But Kristoff knew that Elsa was the one thing that made him happy, and the same for Elsa. "You know Jack, I really don't know the answer to that. I know you two have always had that sort of connection. Like you were going to be together forever, despite what people say. But as for being rushed? That's not up for me to decide. It's between you and Elsa. And as your friend, your best friend to be exact, I support you one-hundred percent."

Jack smiled and flopped back onto the couch. He released a long sigh and looked to the ceiling. "Thanks Kris, I just wanted another persons opinion, other than her father and mothers."

"Anytime, bud," Kristoff yawned. "And on that note, we should get some rest. I gotta get back to the job site before the weekend."

"That's right," Jack softly gasped. "I'll talk to Elsa, hoping she's not chocked full of cough medicine in the morning. We both need to get back soon too. She's got her first day in less than a week. Do the sooner we get back, the more she can prepare."

"I'm sure she'll be way better tomorrow. I mean, it's just a spring cold, right?"

* * *

_**The next morning**_

"He-he-CHOOO!" Elsa sneezed, a ball of tissues covering her nose and mouth. The door to her room opened. Elsa turned her stuffed head, Anna entered with a tray of what looked to be orange juice, toast with jam, and a peeled orange.

Anna took a seat on Elsa's bed, setting the tray next to the sneezy blonde. "Hey you, how do you feel?"

"A-ful," Elsa replied, her nose stuffed. "I can smell anyfing, I hae bein' fick," Her sister handed her a tissue and blew her nose.

"Well, at least your new job doesn't start for another week," Anna smiled, pouring Elsa a capful of cough medicine. "Plenty of time to recover."

"I feel so ba," Elsa said. "We cood be in Maine, snugglin' by the heeder in blankeds," She sniffled. "But...no...I'm fick...in New York, and...Anna, iz nof fair!"

"It could be worse," Anna said, Elsa taking the medicine. "Like when you had pneumonia a few years ago. That, I'll admit was not pretty."

"yeh, yer luky yoo didn' cach it," Elsa replied, grasping her arms and shivering. "Cud you pleas geh me my blanked from my dresser?"

"Of course sis," Anna smiled, bouncing to the dresser. She opened the lower drawer and pulled out a fleece blanket with purple cupcakes on it, skipping back and gently lying it across her sisters shoulders. "Better?" Elsa nodded her head yes, wrapping the blanket closer around her. "I'll draw you at bath if you'd like. I'm going to run to the store with Jack and Kris, want anything while we're there?"

"More spride please? Oh, and some more couf drops."

"You got it, Els," Anna winked. "I'll draw your bath now. We should be back in about an hour so your knight in shining armor can snuggle with you."

"Ha ha," Elsa stuck her tongue out. She flopped back onto her pillows, loudly exhaling. She swung her feet over her bed, lazily sitting up with the blanket around her shoulders. She fumbled to her dresser, grabbing a few undergarments, as well as a new pair of sweat pants and sweater. She took one more sniffle and went to the bathroom, a steamy hot bath running just for her. Elsa undressed and stepped in one foot at a time into the tub. She took a deep breath and happily sighed, the steam feeling wonderful against her red, stuffy nose. "Mmm," Elsa sighed, leaning against the back of the tub.

* * *

Adgar awoke with a yawn, smacking his lips as the sunlight peered into the bedroom. He turned to his wife, still sleeping soundly, then turned back to the door. He stood up and stretched, then grabbing his robe and proceeding to their built-in bathroom, separated by a swinging door. He turned the faucet on and ran his toothbrush under it, placing a dallop of toothpaste on the bristles. He brought the brush to his mouth and brushed his teeth, the cool minty feeling making his gums tingle. He filled a small cup with some water, took a sip, swished it around his mouth and spat the water out, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.

"Time for coffee," he smiled, quietly tip-toeing out of the bedroom. He made it a little past Elsa's room, but paused. "Maybe I should check on her,' He thought to himself. He went back to his eldest daughter's room and gently knocked. No answer. "Snowflake?" He quietly asked.

The room was empty. He heard the water running from the girls bathroom, the water then shutting off. The silence was then broken by a " CHOO! Oh, gross!" Adgar went to the door and knocked. "Snowflake?"

"Far?" Elsa asked from the bathroom.

"Just making sure you're doing alright," Adgar said. "Do you need anything?"

"Well I juf sneezed all over myself," Elsa said. "A towel would be nice, if you could just toss me one from the door." Adgar maneuvered his arm into the door, reaching for a dry towel. He found one and tossed it in Elsa's direction. "Takk, far,"

"Welcome snowflake," Adgar replied. "If you need anything, your mother and I will be downstairs. Just call if you do."

"Mmhm," Elsa replied. She wiped her nose on the towel and tossed it over the edge onto the floor. "I'l be down in a little too," She said. "Just needed to clear my sinuses..." _Should take a pill too...I missed yesterdays dose... _"Far?"

"Yes love?"

"Could you go into my room and grab the case that's sitting on my nightstand and toss it to me?"

"Sure angel," Adgar said. He went back to Elsa's room and spotted the case right from the door. As he picked it up, he heard a bit of rattling coming from inside. Curiously, he opened the case. His eyes widened the moment he realized what these pills exactly were. Birth control. _When in the world did she go on birth control?_He hurridly went back to the bathroom, covered his eyes and held the blue container up. "Since when did you start these?" Adgar exclaimed.

Elsa gasped and pulled the towel over her chest, not even caring that the majority of it fell into the water. "FAR! I ASKED YOU TO GET THE CONTAINER! NOT TO SNOOP THROUGH IT!"

"Elsa, please tell me, are you having...relations with Jack?" Adgar worriedly asked, turning to the door.

"N-no!" Elsa exclaimed. "Far...my cycles. They're for my cycles," She blushed, pulling the towel further up to her face. "But...if I was...I'd tell you, and mor.."

Adgar softly gasped and bit his lip, he opened his eyes ad turned to the vanity, placing the container on the marble top. He quietly sighed, but felt a bit a relief come over him. "I'm glad to know that, elske," He said. "I know you're an adult, Elsa, but I want to keep getting closer to you, not get farther and farther apart."

"I-I know, far," Elsa sunk down into the water. "But...maybe I should get out of the bath and dressed before we have any further talks.."

"Oh, right," Adgar said, scurrying out of the bathroom. "Your mother and I will be waiting for you," he said. "Don't be afraid to ask us anything. We love you."

"I know," Elsa smiled. "I'll be down soon."


End file.
